The secret life of Jenny and Jethro
by Paige Joy
Summary: This is my take on what I think it would have been like on & off screen if Jen & Jethro had gotten together in kill Ari. Spoilers from S3 onwards. Some OOC and often AU. Rated to be safe.
1. Kill Ari Part A

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. NCIS belongs to the big boys at CBS.**

**WARNINGS! Spoilers for all of seasons 3 - 5 and perhaps further throughout the fic, Plenty of AU, OOC throughout though I'll try not to make it too common while sticking to the t.v. plots, not BETA'd all mistakes are my own.**

**A/N: I've always wandered what it would have been like on and off screen had Jenny and Jethro gotten together within that first episode in season 3, so I decided to go with the idea and see what I could throw out. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. The rest is flowing nicely and I have the next 3/4 ready to be posted. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing your thoughts! Paige xxx**

* * *

Chapter One: Kill Ari

Gibbs watched in shock as his old partner and lover, Jennifer Shepard stood in front of the seats in MTAC after being announced as the new director of NCIS.

"Hello Jethro." Jenny smiled as her mind took her back to Paris.

Jethro had the same look on his face as he too remembered their time together in Paris before answering her greeting with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Jenny got a little tired of his looks so asked, "Shall we skip the, you haven't change a bit 'bull?"

Jethro smiled wider, knowing that he was thinking that she indeed, hadn't changed a bit. Instead of being truthful, and fully aware of the others in the room, he answered her back with a question. "Why start lying to each other now, Jen?"

Trying to keep her mind professional, Jenny got right down to business. "Any problem taking orders from me?"

"As director, or as a woman?"

Jenny smirked as she realised that he missed one out. "Either."

Jethro shakes his head with a small smile on his lips. He went and stood in front of her and they smiled shyly at each other, their eyes gleaming. They would have stayed like that for hours if they didn't have Tom Morrow's eyes on them.

"Jethro."

"Madame Director."

Jenny inwardly cringed at the title and made a mental note to make sure nobody called her that again. She motioned for Jethro to follow her out of MTAC and he did so after bidding Morrow farewell. Before Jenny opened the door, she turned to Jethro and whispered to him.

"I'm going to get right down to the job when we step out of this room. It's going to be hard to earn respect. I'm the first female director of a federal agency."

"I know and I'm proud of you, Jen," Jethro whispered back to her. "Now what do you want to talk to me about, Madame Director?" Jethro smirked as he saw it effect Jenny. He must have missed the previous brief flash in her eyes as he was still going through his memories and her appearance.

"You have no physical evidence linking Ari to the shooting. Agencies here and abroad have doubts."

"The bastard has already killed one of my agents, Jen; and he's trying to go after the rest." Jethro paused for a moment before talking again. "I'm going to bring him in, and not to interrogation. I'm not going to let anyone get in my way, including you Jen." Jethro's temper had taken over and he regretted saying the last part, so he walked back up the stairs to where she had stopped and went to apologise, but Jenny was quicker and her temper was flaring too, mainly from the stress she was under.

"Special Agent Gibbs, on the job it is either Director or Ma'am."

"Okay, what about off the job?" He gently held her left hand. "I've missed you Jen."

"Please don't make this any more difficult than it already is, Jethro," Jenny pleaded. Gibbs nodded but his eyes were still gleaming. "We'll continue this conversation in private," she almost ordered, knowing that she wouldn't be able to control herself during the conversation on the topic of 'off the job relations'.

"Gotta change my clothes, we can talk in my car on the way to the house."

"Gibbs!" Jenny shouted mildly as she walked quickly in her high heels after the silver haired agent.

"What? I have a dead agent and a sniper on the loose. I don't want to waste ten minutes in your office when I could be doing something productive at the same time." He smirked at her and didn't wait for an answer and went straight to DiNozzo for a report. "Tony, where are we?"

"McGee and Abby are working firearms. I'm matching tire tracks to vehicles." He looked Jenny up and down and she rolled her eyes.

Jethro felt a little possessive and knew that he would have to control it as he knew full well what DiNozzo was like. "No one leaves the building. McGee's on protection detail with Abby. I'll be back in an hour." Jethro turned and walked away with Jenny, his left hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her while trying to subtly say that she was his, even though they weren't currently together, his gut told him that they soon would be.

In the car, on the way to Jethros' house, the pair talked about what Jenny had been doing since Paris and about what Jethro had been doing with his life. He didn't reveal too much as the hurt she had caused him when she had left him on the plane with nothing but her coat and a Dear John letter was feeling a little raw. He now understood, but it was still there, reminding him. He made a mental note to speak to Ducky.

Jethro led Jenny through the door and down to the basement.

"Wait here, I'll be down in a minute."

Jenny smiled and nodded, happy to gaze around and remember as she waited for him to come back down.

As he walked down the stairs fifteen minutes later, Jenny asked, "This the same boat you were building six years ago?"

"Nope."

"What happened to it?"

"Burned her."

"Why would you..." Jenny stopped mid-question as her own answer came to her. "You named it after an ex-wife."

Jethro shook his head and went to the other side of the boat shell, hoping to avoid the question. "Let's go."

"Which one?"

"You know damn well which one." He leaned through the ribs of the boat and pointed a finger as her as he said it.

"Why didn't you change the name?"

"Because it wouldn't matter. Every time I went out on her, I'd think of Diane."

"You could have sold it."

"And watch some other guy sail off on her?"

Jenny chuckled. "You didn't care who sailed off on Diane." Jethro came and stood in front of her and she smiled. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, _you_ are a _strange_ man."

Jethro pecked her lips. "And you were a good agent." He saw the question in her eyes and carried on. "The Director's job is _purely_ politics."

"Which is _why_ you weren't chosen." Jethro nodded at her. "Besides," she carried on, "I'm good at politics. The agency needs someone who can shake the money tree and work with sister agencies."

Jethro shook his head. "You won't call a boat 'she', but it's 'sister' agencies?"

Jenny shrugged. "Comes with working with chauvinists like you." Jethro went to walk up the stairs out of the basement, but Jenny caught his hand. "What was the kiss for?"

"I'm..."

"No, don't apologise. If you meant what I think you did, then kiss me again, if not, don't and I'll forget all about it."

Jethro stepped closer to her and kissed her briefly. "I meant it, Jen. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jethro," Jenny whispered.

They smiled at each other before they linked their hands as they used to and walked up the stairs. Jethro handed her a coat as it had started to rain again.

Jenny recognised it immediately and gasped. "You kept it!"

Jethro nodded. "Couldn't bring myself to part with it."

"Do you still have my other things?" She asked as he helped her into it.

"I do. Boxed most of it and it's at the back of my wardrobe."

"Most?"

"I kept out your photos and jewellery."

Jenny nodded and ran out and into the car once Jethro had opened the door. As soon as Jethro had turned the key, her cell rang.

"Shepard ... Yes I'll be there ... Thank you Cynthia."

"Who was that?"

"My assistant. I've got to attend dinner with CBS Early Show at Palena. They want background before I go on T.V."

"Jen. Jen, you can't do that."

"Excuse me!"

"Ari is a chauvinist. He is taking out the women I work with before me."

Jenny saw the worry in Jethro's eyes, but continued to battle on as Director Shepard. "Jethro, people who know don't believe Ari Haswari is the sniper, and you haven't provided any evidence to prove them wrong."

"Have you ever doubted me?"

Jenny answered without hesitation. "Never." She paused. "But as I said earlier, I have to build a working relationship with these people."

"Who you gonna side with, Jen? Them or me?"

"Give me a tough question," she hissed at him.

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm sorry Jen, things are just a little rough at the moment."

"I understand Jethro, but what happened to 'never say sorry it's a sign of weakness'?"

"Doesn't stand with you Jen."

Jenny nodded and placed a hand on his knee and squeezed gently. Jethro smiled at her and set off for NCIS Headquarters. The journey was quiet, but their fingers were entwined the whole way. When they arrived at the building, Jenny didn't want to get out of the car as she would have to become the hard and cold Director Shepard.

Jethro squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine, love."

Jenny smiled. "I like the way that we're back together within hours of seeing each other again after six years."

Jethro smiled. "I do too Jen."

She smiled and kissed him briefly. "I never stopped loving you Jethro."

"I never stopped loving and waiting for you. I guess I always knew in my heart you would come back eventually."

Jenny blushed at Jethro saying something so sweet to her. "It feels like no time at all has passed," she whispered.

"I know what you mean, Jen," Jethro whispered back.

They sat smiling at each other for a couple of moments before getting out of the car and heading up to the squad room. Jethro rested his hand on the small of her back until she headed to speak to someone and he went to Tony.

"You first," Gibbs ordered.

"Ziva David, Mossad. She's hear to stop you whacking Ari. Yours?"

"Director Jenny Shepard. Similar mission."

"Which agency?"

"Ours."

Tony starts to laugh but quickly stops as he realises that Gibbs is serious. "Yeah?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Ziva David, Mossad Officer."

Jethro nodded at her, reading her like a book as he used to. Ziva went to say something, but her cell rang and she excused herself.

Jenny turned to Tony and had to suppress a smile at the look on his face. "Yes, I really _am_ the new director of NCIS." She caught Jethros' eyes before heading up to her office.

Jethro followed her movements with his eyes and smiled inwardly, glad that she was back where she belonged, but wished that it hadn't cost him an agent.

A few moments later, Jenny came trotting down the stairs with a folder in her hands. She stood at the entrance of Gibbs' section and listened to the conversation between Ziva and Jethro.

"Ari Haswari is a Mossad Officer undercover in Hamas. He hasn't turned on us or you. He _didn't _ kill Agent Todd."

Jenny stepped forward as she thought it had gone too far. "Gibbs, even if you're right, we owe them proof."

"That's all we ask. Don't kill the wrong man."

"Like Mossad did in Norway?"

Jenny winced as Ziva slammed her hand on his desk and hissed, "That stint cost us dearly."

"Not as dearly as the Palestinian waiter you killed."

A tense silence settled over the squad room for just a moment before Jenny took a deep breath, readying herself to break to tension.

"Ziva, assure your Deputy Director that even though Ari Haswari _is_ a suspect, no action will be taken unless we have evidentiary proof." After sorting Ziva out, Jenny turned to Jethro. "Proof _before_ action as always."

Jethro nodded so everyone could see, but he was communicating with Jenny through his eyes and she knew full well that he would follow his gut no matter what she said or did. Gibbs stood and walked off to the elevator. He needed coffee.

When Gibbs got back from coffee, Jenny was stood outside of MTAC with Ziva. Gibbs motioned for DiNozzo to join him in the elevator.

"I want you on Zivas' ass."

"She's really not my type Boss."

Gibbs slaps him up-side the head. "To tail her."

"I knew that."

"She's been in contact with Ari, that is the only way that she could have known that I hung up first."

"I don't want you pissed Boss."

"I thought you _wanted _ me pissed DiNozzo."

"I did, it was kinda weird you being nice." He paused for a moment. "What if Ziva's right and Ari knew you'd trace the call? Maybe he wasn't the sniper.

"Ari wanted me to raid that warehouse and it cost Kate her life. If she leads you to him, shadow him and call me."

"So you can bring him in?"

Jethro pushed Tony out to the parking garage. "Yeah, so I can bring him in ... to autopsy." He said the last bit under his breath as the elevator doors closed. His visit to Abby to discuss possible sniper rifles brought back a lot of memories for Jethro, and he knew even after Ari was on Ducky's slab, he wouldn't sleep well for days, maybe weeks.

To Be Continued...


	2. Kill Ari Part B

_**A/N: Thanks to fashiongirl97, left my heart in Paris and iwannagibbs for the wonderful reviews, they put a smile on my face :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that I'll hear from you soon xx**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Kill Ari

Late that night, Jenny walked up to Gibbs' desk. "Jethro, I know it's been a difficult day for us, but you need to get some rest."

Jethro nodded. "You going to dinner with CBS?"

"I am."

"Don't do that interview, please."

Jenny nodded and went around the desk. "I'll have Cynthia make my excuses for a few days." She kissed his cheek. "Are you going home?"

"I won't sleep."

"Come and keep me company then."

Jethro nodded and brought Jen into a hug. "I'll just call Ducky, make sure he's still here."

"_You've reached Doctor Mallard. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"I said no one was to leave the building! No one includes _you_ Doctor Mallard!" Jethro hit the end call button and Jenny sat on the table in front of him.

"It's not Duckys' fault, okay? He probably did Agent Todd's autopsy on autopilot and then just drove him home the same way."

It took hours for the team to find Ducky and it was midnight when Jethro literally ran into him. He was now back at Headquarters with Abby, McGee and Gerald. Jenny had gone home when Jethro went out looking for Ducky and was now in bed working on some files while Jethro stood outside deciding to call her or not. Eventually he decided he would call and just see where things went.

Jenny picked up her cell and answered without stopping what she was doing. "Shepard."

"I need a partner for the night, you up for it?"

"Jethro, don't you know any other women," Jenny gasped.

"None that I trust with my life."

"Where are the team?"

"McGee is on protection detail with Abby. DiNozzo is tailing Ziva and I've lost..."

"Hold on, DiNozzo's what?"

"He's tailing Zee-va."

"And where are _you_?"

"Outside!"

Jenny looked out the window and Jethro waves at her. Jenny closed her cell and threw on a pair of jeans and a comfy jumper, grabbed her cell and a hair bobble before quickly leaving and locking the house up. Jethro met her on the path, they entwined their hands and Jethro held the car door open for her. She pecked his cheek in thanks before taking her seat. Jethro sat behind the wheel and set off. Jethro explained where they were going and their conversation soon turned to Ziva.

"She's using you, Jen."

"And I'm using her. A half dozen Hamas suicide bombers will not be blowing up our boys in Iraq because of Ziva."

"She's _Metsada_, isn't she?"

"The Mossad code name for that division is _Komemiute_."

"Whatever they name it, they specialise in assassinations."

"Excuse me, weren't you a marine sniper?"

Jethro avoided the question, knowing that she knew that answer to the question. "If I have to go through your friend to get Ari, I will."

"Ziva knows that."

"You really do like her."

"She's _damn_ good. And I owe her." She noticed Jethros' questioning look. "She saved my life in Cairo two years ago." Jenny shook her head at Jethro and he held back any questions that he had.

A little while later and the pair were sat in the dark keeping an eye on the house where Ari had been staying.

"I can't believe this. I've been director for less than twenty-four hours and I'm back on the street."

"It's great, isn't it?" Jethros' voice was lined with excitement at being back together like the good ol' days.

"No Jethro, it isn't."

"Come on."

"Truthfully, I'd rather be in bed." Jenny didn't elaborate, and just smirked, as did Jethro. Memories of Marseille coming to mind and Jethro just couldn't help but voice his thoughts.

"Remember that stake out in Marseille? August. Stuck in that attic with no air, photographing everyone who boarded that Lebanese Trawler. That second night…that's the first time we made love." Jenny blushed and they smiled at each other before quickly turning their attention back to the house in front of them, trying to bring their thoughts back to the task at hand and not what their bodies were currently thrumming for. Jethro frowned. "Hand me the binocs. They're underneath the seat."

Jenny did as he asked, she too now had a frown on her face, her gut was churning and she was sure her partners' was too. "What?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"That's Ari's SUV."

Jenny squints out of the windshield at the SUV. "_Shooter_!"

Jethro throws himself over Jenny (who has already ducked down as low as possible) just as the bullet flies through the glass.

"Stay down." Jethro doesn't wait for her acknowledgment of his order and before flooring it.

He stopped a few short feet from the SUV and the pair jumped out, their sigs in front of them. They didn't give the other guy time to pull the trigger as the shot him down, both feeling their life threatened. The adrenaline rush that ran through Jenny made her hands shake once their suspect was on the floor. Jethro looked at Jenny briefly but didn't stop in his path to kicking the sniper rifle from the hands of the body. Once that was done, he turned to Jenny, his eyes sparkling with concern. Jennys' shone back at him. Their silent communication telling the other that they were okay, reassuring themselves quickly.

Jenny broke the connection and looked down at the body. "I expected Haswari to be older."

Jethro turned his attention to the body as well, shock showing in his eyes, but frustration was clear on his face. "He is."

The next night, after the investigation into the boy that was sat in Ari's SUV, Gibbs was sat at his desk, Jenny at his side, going through the results.

_Flashback – Autopsy_

"_Gunshot number three is located under the right clavicle. Appears to be a distant wound from the absence of sooting and stippling. Gunshot number four is located six centimetres to the left. Appears to be a distant wound from the absence of sooting and stippling."_

_Flashback – NCIS Garage_

"_It is a miracle, Boss. He was shooting to kill _her_, not you. Just like he did with Kate and Abby. It's funny how he always went after women. Not that I'm implying he should have shot at you rather than…"_

_Jethro completely agreed with what McGee had stopped saying. He regretted putting Jenny in danger._

_Flashback – Abby's Lab_

"_You're not going to like this Gibbs. All three oh-eight full metal jacket rounds recovered from the shooting came from this Bravo Fifty-One rifle dropped by the sniper _you_ shot last night."_

_Flashback – Squad Room_

"…_two years ago. Mohamed Esfiri was a home-grown terrorist. Born in Cleveland. He was an ardent follower of radical Imam who promised martyrdom to all who died in the Jihad."_

_End Flashbacks_

Jethro was brought out of his thoughts by Jenny's voice.

"Since Miss Sciuto has confirmed that the sniper rifle we recovered last night was the weapon used to murder Special Agent Todd, and with no evidence to the contrary, it appears that Mohamed Esfiri was the sniper. I believe it's safe for your team to go home, Gibbs. Special Agent Todd's funeral is in Indiana tomorrow afternoon. SecNav has offered us his private jet to fly us there. Go home. Get some rest."

The team waited for Gibbs' nod before heading off. Once the squad room was empty of the rest of the team, Jenny turned to Gibbs and sat on his desk in front of him.

"What about you, Jethro?"

He looked up to Jenny and the look of determination in his eyes scared her. "Mohamed didn't kill Kate. He didn't shoot at Abby."

"There isn't any evidence to say that Ari is trying to kill you, but your determination of it might."

"Then why did he only shoot at your side of the car last night?"

"I suppose you were right. He was trying to kill the women you work with."

"How did he know you were in the car? I called you at the spur of the moment. I parked in the dark. He couldn't see through our windshield even with a scope. That guy was sent to die, not kill."

"_No_. No one's going to do that."

"Come on, Jen. Hamas suicide bombers blow themselves up all the time. It doesn't matter how a martyr dies as long as it's for the Jihad. Mohamed last night…he died for rivers of honey and seventy-two virgins."

"I'm not saying you're right, but if you are, how do we prove it?

"We? Did you just join my side?"

"I've always been on your side Jethro. What do we do?"

"Kill Ari before he kills me."

Jenny nodded and stood from her position. Jethro followed and guided her to the elevator with his hand on the small of her back. Once they stepped into the elevator, Jenny leaned into Jethros' side, thankful of him being there, and especially of him accepting her back into his life (in more ways than one). The pair headed straight for Jethros' house, despite the bad feeling that he had in his gut.

They arrived at Jethros' within twenty minutes and Jenny waited at the top of the basement stairs. She had spotted Ziva in the darkness and didn't want to risk anything. Down in the basement, Jethro was frazzled as to where his sniper rifle could have gotten to, seeing as he hadn't touched it in a while. His answer came in the form of Ari, who was now stood behind him.

"Are you looking for this, Jethro? I want you to know that I wish I hadn't had shot Caitlin."

"Why did you?"

"To cause you pain."

"I piss you off that much?"

"Not you. My father. You have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard."

"Ah he didn't marry your mother, huh?" Gibbs was now sat on the edge of his basement stairs with Ari stood by his workbench.

"That's what make me a bastard, not him. From the moment of my birth he groomed me to be one thing…his mole in Hamas. He sent me to Edinburgh to become a doctor so I could work in the Gaza Camps alongside my mother. When he had her killed…"

"You don't really believe your father had your mother killed?"

"It was a retaliatory Israeli strike on a day I was in Tel Aviv…visiting him. After decades of planning he had his mole in Hamas. He never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face when he realises he created not a mole, but a monster, eager to strike at the heart of Mossad and Israel."

"Yeah, and I _almost_ feel sorry for you."

"And I for you. When Ziva told me you were placing flowers on the roof where Caitlin died, I couldn't believe it. Such a romantic touch. Almost too good to pass up. _Almost_."

"Why did you?"

"I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. You never did give me enough credit in our game. You need to kill me to taste the sweetness of revenge."

"I've killed enough men in my life Ari."

"Sorry to…"

A gunshot rang through the air and Gibbs whipped around, expecting to find Jenny, but seeing Ziva David instead. While Jethro was conversing with Ziva down in the basement, Jenny was pacing the living room floor. Ziva had told her to stay put and she had, but after hearing that gunshot, she was desperate to go and see Jethro. Images of his dead and bleeding body popping up to the forefront of her mind.

Eventually, Jethro walked back out of the basement with Ziva close behind him, but Jenny didn't register the look on her friends face until after she had threw herself across the room and into Jethros' arms.

"I'm gonna call Ducky Jen, I suggest you call Deputy Director David."

Jenny nodded and turned to Ziva and started to talk rapidly in Hebrew. Jethro turned away, not wanting to get frustrated in not understanding what the pair were talking about, and phoned Ducky. It was the early hours of the following morning when Jethro and Jenny were finally able to relax.

The plane ride over to Indiana was short and tense for most of the people on board. Seeing as none of them were on the clock, Jenny was happily curled up in Jethros' lap, trying to catch up on the sleep she had lost the night before but instead was roped into a conversation with the team and by the time they landed, she felt she knew a lot about them and Jethro, along with the rest of the team, were a lot more comfortable now that they knew their new boss.

The funeral itself was a small catholic event with presidential honours. It pulled at the heart strings of everyone there, even Jenny, and she hadn't been lucky enough to meet Kate. It was a time where people shared memories of the woman and remembered their time with the young agent. Jenny felt very much left out, even though Jethro was keeping her by his side and trying to include her in the memories so that she knew a little about the agent that had only been with him for two years. Once it was time to head back to DC, the entire team were wiped out and the flight back home was a quite one in which Jenny slept in the safe arms of Jethro. Everyone was glad to be back on the ground and able to go back to their own beds. Abby, McGee, Tony and Ducky all went their separate ways, while Jenny and Jethro went back to Jenny's Georgetown mansion for the night.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Mind Games

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing :D It means so much to me to see that you are all enjoying this. I admit, I didn't think this would go down as much as it has done. Thank you for giving it a go and I hope you continue to read and enjoy! And a big thank you to fashiongirl67 and left my heart in Paris for their wonderful reviews. xxx**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Mind Games

A month after the death of Special Agent Todd, Agent Cassidy was put on the team for a temporary time line while a new permanent agent was found. Something that was proving to be a hard job because the only two people he wanted were otherwise engaged, one being the director and the other recently dead. Jenny was at her wits end with Agent Gibbs while her personal relationship with Jethro was going splendidly. She really didn't have any complaints about her life at that moment in time and she was very happy with that. Until Jethro came barging into her office breaking her thoughts.

"Good morning Special Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you? A cup of coffee perhaps?"

"No need to be like that Jen."

"Just like there is no _need_ for you to burst through my office door like that." Jethro just nodded. "What is so desperate that you need to see me Jethro, we left the house not half an hour ago?"

"Kyle Boone."

"Ah." Jenny instantly calmed down at hearing that name. She had been just a probie when the case was brought to NCIS and it was nasty for her then, and even more so now.

"_What_ is he doing on my screen downstairs?"

"SecNav wants you to go and speak to him."

"Why?"

"He led the local police team to a jar of pickled tongues but has refused to tell anyone where the bodies are until he speaks to you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one that put him on death row."

Jethro nodded. "I guess as it's an order, I'd better follow it."

Jenny nodded and stood, going to his side. "As your director I'm telling you to solve the case and make sure he's dead at the end of it. As your lover, I'm asking you to be careful. I remember how you were the last time, I don't want to see you like that again."

"I was different back then Jen."

"I know, and so was I. But it doesn't mean it's not going to affect you in some way. Come to me if you want to talk? Or just to sit with me?"

Jethro nodded. "See you later Jen." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stormed through to the bullpen.

"Ah, you two might want to look busy. Gibbs is headed this way and he looks pissed."

"Think he caved?" Cassidy asked, obviously not knowing Gibbs all that well.

"No way! If Gibbs doesn't want to do something, he doesn't."

"No matter who's asking." DiNozzo turned his attention to Gibbs. "Where you going Boss?"

"Sussex State Prison to interview Kyle Boone. Be gone the rest of the day."

The trio watched him head to the elevator and Cassidy whispered under he breath;

"Yep, you two sure have him pegged."

It was well into the afternoon when Gibbs finally called Tony to let him know what he wanted doing.

"DiNozzo…Where?...Yeah, I got it, Boss…We're on our way." Tony flipped his cell shut and started to gather up his things. "Cassidy, saddle up. Gibbs wants you in the field. Boone Family Farm."

The team had a shock when they arrived at the Boone Family Farm. Gibbs was not the same as he had been that morning, or any other morning for that matter. He was colder and harsher and none of them knew how to deal with that. He was still no-nonsense but to a level that not even Gibbs without his morning coffee reaches and that spooked them all a little. So much so that Tony snuck a text message to Ducky who spoke to Jennifer who then sent a text to Jethro, which calmed him minutely. But that didn't help the team much for by that time they were already on their way back to headquarters and Jethro was on his way back to Sussex State Prison.

_Jet, I love u. Come 2 me when u get back. Jen xxx_

Jethro smiled a little and sent one back (having had Jenny teach him how to do so).

_I'll be there Jen. Love u 2 xxx_

That was all that needed to be said between the two of them. That little bit of contact brought Jethro back down to earth for a short while. But not enough for Jethro to reconsider sending Boone to NCIS headquarters for isolation for the course of the investigation. He did however drop her a text, forewarning her.

_Jen, bringing Boone to HQ x_

He was surprised to have anything back from her, let alone what he did.

_Thank u for the warning Jet. I'll have things ready. J xxx_

He set off from the prison with a slight tugging at his lips. This time round with Boone would be different because this time he had Jenny, and Jenny was keeping him grounded.

Jethro arrived at headquarters just half an hour before Boone and headed straight for Jennys' office. He knocked lightly before walking in and she was already looking up and smiling at him.

"Are you okay Jethro?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Jethro flicked the lock on the door, went and stood behind Jennys' chair and pressed a kiss to her crown. She spun her chair and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head just below his chest. She needed this and he did too. Their little piece of comfort for the day; the thing that kept them going through the hard cases, and with this being their first one, it was working well, despite how hard it was for them to snatch these few minutes alone. And that was the last they saw of each other for two days. Not even a glimpse of each other in the squad room. Jenny knew that Jethro had been working around the clock and only going back to his house to change his clothes, but Jenny was so caught up in the paperwork and meetings that this case was bringing, she barely had enough time to pee, let alone see her lover.

It was that night, two days later that Jethro headed up to Jennys' office after having watched Cynthia leave for the evening.

"Hi Jen."

"Jethro." She smiled. "How are you?"

"Tired."

"I know the feeling. Let me just sign this off and I'll be with you."

"No rush Jen, building's empty."

She nodded and signed her name on the dotted line and closed the file, but leaving her glasses on, hoping to sooth her headache. She smiled a little and sat next to Jethro on the sofa underneath her T.V. Jethro put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in heavily, her exhaustion showing.

"Do you want to head home, Jen?"

"Which home?"

"Yours."

Jenny nodded. "I just need to pack a few things."

Jethro shook his head but didn't argue with her, knowing it would be futile.

The ride home was a silent but comfortable one and Jenny's hand was on Jethros' thigh their fingers entwined tightly together, needing her physical contact for comfort. That evening the pair spent it in the bedroom making love, reconnecting after their short time apart and receiving the comfort that they were both desperately needing.

To Be Continued...


	4. Silver War

_**A/N: Due to being back at school, updates will now be once a week. Thanks for all the alerts and favourites guys! And a big thank you to Left my heart in Paris who was the only reviewer for the last chapter and I dedicate this chapter to her for her constant support on this. And I hope you all enjoy this and that I'll have a smile put on my face with your thoughts :-)**  
_

* * *

Chapter Four: Silver War

It was amazing how quickly time flew when you were bogged under with cases and having no time for your personal life, but frankly, it was grating both Jethros' and Jennys' patience with their jobs and each other, having had no time to blow off steam and have steamy sex for nearly two weeks, and to make matters worse, Ziva had arrived a few days early and Jethro was pissed. Jenny knew that this was coming and cursed under her breath as her door was forced open.

"Something I can help you with Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah, I've got a personnel issue. You know anything about that?"

"I take it Ziva arrived a few days early?" Gibbs just raised an eyebrow. "Right, before we get into this, I'm going to need a refill." She stands and walks around her desk and stood next to Jethro who grabbed her cup and poured some of his own into her cup. "That was sweet…not necessarily sanitary."

Jethro wasn't in the mood for her jokes. "What is she doing here, Jen?"

"If we're going to fight a global war on terror, we need to work closely with our allies."

"Well that sounds good. Put her on someone else's team."

"I want her with you Jethro."

"Mossad trained her to spy and kill, not investigate. Send her to CIA!" Jethros' voice was starting the raise.

"Just to be clear, this is not a debate _or_ a request, Agent Gibbs." Her voice was stern and didn't leave any room for argument but Jethro seemed to have missed it or was simply ignoring it.

"Anything else you wanna change about my team while I'm here?"

"Look, if anything, you're lucky to have her. She's one of the finest agents I ever worked with in Europe."

"Why didn't you ask me first, Jen!"

She just raised an eyebrow, not wanting to tell him she had delayed in doing so, instead she retaliated. "And what would you have said Jethro?" She waited a beat. "Exactly! Number eighteen, it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission."

"Oh, that's _real_ nice. Using the rules I taught you against me."

"I learned from the _best_ Jethro. I want Ziva to as well."

Jethro just sighed and swept out of the office leaving Jenny to fall back onto the seat behind her and put her head in her hands. This was really getting to her and she was on her last thread. Soon enough she was sure she was going to cry out of frustration. So it was a surprise to her when she received a text from him later that day.

_I miss you Jen._

She was shocked to say the least but replied anyway.

_I miss you too Jethro. Are you okay?_

_Waiting for McGee and Ziva to get back_

Jenny chuckled and decided to go out to the catwalk.

_I'll be on the catwalk_.

After pressing send, she grabbed a file and a clip board and headed out of her office to look over her squad room. It was ten minutes before she was joined by Jethro as Ziva and McGee had arrived back from their destination. A smile graced her lips as she watched the Israeli interact with DiNozzo. She felt Gibbs next to her and started the conversation.

"She seems to be fitting in well."

"She almost killed my entire team earlier."

"How?"

"Driving home from a crime scene."

Jenny chuckled, memories of Zivas' driving bouncing to mind. "I should have warned you, I think she was an East European cabdriver in a past life."

"Yeah well, she wasn't a cop. She obviously has no investigative or law enforcement experience."

"Neither did I, when I first started with you."

"Yeah, well, you were always a fast learner."

Thoughts of quickly learning outside of work came to mind for both of them and Jenny blushed.

"Will I be seeing you at home tonight?"

"I'll try Jen."

She sighed heavily and headed to her office once Jethro had walked back down the stairs, not wanting him to see her disappointment.

It was the early hours of the morning when Jenny finally gave up on waiting for Jethro to turn up and headed to bed. She was half asleep when she heard her front door open and her alarm being reset. She vaguely thought of Jethro before closing her eyes again and drifting back off to sleep. She awoke a few hours later to find Jethro spooning up to her while wide awake.

"I'm sorry, Jen," he whispered into the darkness, now aware of her being awake. "I should have put you first."

Jenny turned over and looked at Jethro. "I wish you had Jethro. You know, I've lost count on how many times I've gotten frustrated with you over the past few weeks. I've missed you Jethro. There have been times that all I've wanted to do is have you hide me in your arms from violent cases and wandering politician hands, but you haven't been there! Where _have_ you been Jethro?"

Jethro tightened his arms and pressed a kiss to her crown. "I'm so sorry Jenny. I really am. I got lost in my work. It's a hard habit to break."

Jenny closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I know. I'm sorry Jethro." A lone tear slipped down Jenny's shapely cheek.

"Shh, there's no need to cry love," he whispered while wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"I know, I'm just so stressed Jethro."

"I'm here now and I promise I'll be with you whenever you need me. Just let me know if I don't pick up on it, okay?"

Jenny nodded and sighed, finally feeling like she had someone behind her, supporting her and loving her.

Jenny and Jethro continued like this until a few weeks later, even managing to keep themselves from clashing during the case of a marine who had been killed after swapping his identity with a civilian. A whole month passed before another case came up that tried to knock them off balance.

To Be Continued...


	5. The Veyour's Web

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry it's late my teach passed on last night... Any way, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this one. I've started on the next chapter and fingers cross it'll be posted on Thursday for you all. xx**  
_

* * *

Chapter Five: The Voyeurs Web

Why was it that whenever a case involving dead marine wives or generally dead wives, Jethro would go to the extreme and nothing Jenny said would be right for him? And when Jenny caught wind of the case that Jethros' team had been given, she sighed, knowing that this case would probably be no different to any other that involve dead wives. It bugged her that he acted the way he did to her, and she just wanted to understand it. She filed the thought away for later, making a mental note to speak to Jethro about it when they went home at the end of the case.

Jethro meanwhile was pissed that he had a crime scene and now a video, but no bodies, and he was even more pissed that Jenny seemed to be avoiding him. And with that fresh on his mind, he headed down to see Abby.

"Abby, talk to me."

"I was analysing the file, Gibbs. It's compressed MPEG-four, both fields are rendered using a Kodak that scales down the number of colours in…"

"In _English_, Abby." He didn't last as long with her babble as he usually did.

"Well, as far as I can tell, the image is real. There's no sign of layered special effects of tampering. Sorry, McGee."

Ah yes, McGee, also in Gibbs' bad books. He didn't even look at McGee when he addressed him. "I want to know where it came from. You've got an hour."

"Fine Boss, I don't need an hour. I scanned through Jamies' hard drive. I found it. That is Jamie Carr, or 'Rain', on the right. Her webcam ran a direct feed into this website."

"She was running a sex site from her bedroom, Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head. _Just brilliant_.

And McGee didn't help any. "And her murder was recorded during a live session, and distributed throughout the net."

"By _who_?"

"Anyone that could have been logged onto the site at the time. It could be hundreds of people."

"Or thousands, Gibbs. There's a big market for desperate housewives performing behind closed doors. Some of these ladies got rich doing it."

"Or dead, Abby. Who's the other girl?"

"Net name's 'Skyler', she runs the site. I traced her webcam feed back to the same neighbourhood as Jamie Carr."

"It's the residence of Sergeant Jake Roberts, also deployed in Iraq. His wife, Leanne, lives there alone."

"Get the car."

"You got it, Boss." McGee quickly left Abbys' lab and went straight to the car to wait for Gibbs. He was trying to do everything he could to get back into his boss' good books.

Abby knew this and jumped to his defence. "You know, it's not his fault Gibbs. If we investigated every weird video on the internet, I mean, you know? Okay, you don't, but trust me. Cyberspace is crammed full of all kinds of bizarre things. It's a whole new world in there, Gibbs, and a lot of it ain't pretty."

"You could say the same thing about this one, Abs." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before going to join McGee.

The rest of the day continued on in much the same manor, with McGee bending over backwards to try and redeem himself with Gibbs.

The night however, proved to have something in store which would bring Gibbs to Jennys' door in an unhappy manner.

Jenny looked up from her desk and raised a perfect eyebrow at Jethro as he stormed into her office. "Special Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?"

"Abby Sciuto's new assistant."

"Abby's overworked, she needs help down there."

"You haven't been here long enough to know what she needs yet, Jen."

"The girl practically mainlines caffeine, Gibbs. The guys in the mailroom call her 'Energiser Abby'."

"She works best alone. She a lot like you," he stepped closer to Jenny's desk and almost leaned over it. "Very hands-on."

Jenny blushed and decided to avoid an argument it would be best to try and compromise with him. "Give it a month, Jethro. If she's still unhappy we'll talk about it." Her anger level started to rise when she saw the look of Jethros' face as he took a step back. "You can give me a month, can't you?"

"It's not me you have to worry about Director." Gibbs didn't care about the flinch that was clearly visible on his lovers' face. "Abby works alone for a reason."

_Keep calm Jenny. Keep calm. _She chanted in her head as several replies started to line themselves up in her brain, but she chose a less aggressive one. "Which is?"

"Something you should ask her yourself."

"I will." _Time to change the topic I think. _"I'm briefing SecNav in about an hour, anything on the two missing Marine wives?"

"Not yet."

"I need more than that, Jethro."

"Well, you can tell him they were running an internet sex site while their husbands were deployed and, as a result of that, they may have been murdered."

She cleared her throat a little. "I guess I can hold off briefing him for a little longer."

"Good call Madame Director." Jethro called over his shoulder as he headed back down to the squad room, answering his ringing cell at the same time.

Jenny shook her head and pushed the encounter from her mind, not wanting to stress herself out, but she found that nothing was working and decided to drop Jethro a text later on in the day to try and speak to him. She didn't want anything left floating in the air, but knowing him, it would be difficult to get him to understand. With a sigh, she stood and headed down to Abby's lab.

Abby's music was at its usual loud level when Jenny arrived at the doors. She stopped briefly in her steps when she noticed what was on the big screen at the front of the lab. A light blush sprinkled her cheeks at the sight of the girl on girl action; she silently thanked God that the music was drowning out the erotic sounds. She spied her assistant in the far room and decided that it was safe enough to approach Abby without being seen.

"Abby." No answer. "Abby." Still no answer. "Abby!"

Abby spun around quickly, her hand shooting to her chest. "Madame Director."

Jenny raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Would you like to speak to me about something, Abby?"

"Nope, nothing, all good."

"Okay, but I just want to say that I'm willing to listen to you if you have a problem with anything, okay?" Abby nodded. "I'll speak to you later?"

Abby glanced over to her assistant who had now entered the room and quickly nodded before turning back to her computer and carrying on with her work.

Jenny was slightly shocked at the cold shoulder, but didn't comment and headed back to her office, she wasn't even half way there when Cynthia called her to MTAC.

For half an hour she spoke to SecNav, confidently arguing with him about the case witch Gibbs was desperately trying to solve. By the time she managed to convince him to let it go, it was nearing midnight and all Jenny wanted to do was go home and sleep, preferably with Jethro, but she knew that that wouldn't happen. So, she finally decided to curl up on her couch with Jethros' fleece wrapped tightly around her, and that is how she was found the following morning my Cynthia.

"Director, you need to wake up."

Jenny turned over slowly and smiled at Cynthia. "What time is my first meeting?"

"In twenty minutes with Agent Gibbs"

Jenny groaned before sitting up. "Give me ten to get ready."

Cynthia nodded and left the office. Jenny sighed heavily once her office door had closed and went to her private bathroom, readying herself for the meeting that would set the tone of the rest of the day, and she dearly hoped that it was a good one.

~0~0~

Twenty minutes later, Jenny was sat at her conference table with a file out in front of her with her glasses perched on her nose, and Jethro was bursting through the door once more without knocking on the large doors.

"On time for a change Jethro?"

"You stay here last night."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather be here on my couch than at home laying in a lonely bed."

Jethro just nodded and took a seat next to Jenny. That was usually the same reason why he didn't go home of an evening. "Let's get down to business then Jen. I still haven't solved the case and I'm not going to do so sat here."

"Perhaps you need to take a break Jethro. I've looked over the case and have sent an e-mail to Abby with a possible lead."

Jethro nodded. "How do you want me to _take a break_?"

"Sit here with me and talk? I've missed you Jethro. I thought one of our rules was to not let work get in the way of us."

"It is."

"Then why are you finding it so hard to not break it?"

"This is work, Jen."

"But what about when you drop personal questions in? It's not about work then, is it?"

"No. But I worry about you."

"And I you Jethro." Jenny sighed and was about to say something else when Cynthia sounded over her speaker phone.

"There's a call for you and Agent Gibbs in MTAC, Director."

"We'll be right there Cynthia."

There was a beep that indicated the end of the conversation and Jenny turned to Jethro. "Come home tonight?"

"If I've solved this case."

"Even if you haven't come home and have a rest, please. I don't want to see you run yourself into the ground."

"I have coffee Jen."

"But you're not invincible Jethro."

Jethro rolled his eyes and just nodded at her. Jenny smiled lightly and took his helping hand to stand up. The pair walked to MTAC and got stuck straight into the conversation with Captain Caldwell.

Five minutes later and they are still at it.

"I want you to understand Ma'am, Sergeant Roberts is a good man."

"Understood Captain, but my people still need to talk to him about his wife."

"I'd like them to do more than just talk, Ma'am. They have to stop him."

Jenny sighed under her breath and Jethro briefly smirked at the reaction, now it was his time to step in.

"From doing what, Captain?"

"From ruining his life, Sir. My sergeant Major told me to contact you, Special Agent Gibbs. Sergeant Roberts requested emergency leave two days ago."

"We just found his body? How's that possible?"

"He doesn't know she's dead yet, Sir. He requested leave for another reason."

"Which was?"

"A personal matter, Ma'am."

"We know about the sex site, Captain."

"Well, then you should know that Sergeant Roberts blames one of his neighbours for it. According to his squad, he's planning on killing the man."

Jenny felt her anger bubbling. "And you sent him home to do it, Captain?"

"I was unaware of his intentions until this morning, Ma'am. Look, I just need your help. Now, the neighbours name is Bart Powell."

"When's the sergeant scheduled to land, Captain?"

"Tomorrow, Sir."

Jenny looked to Cynthia. "Check his flight manifest."

Cynthia immediately started tapping away at one of the computers as the conversation carried on between Gibbs and the Captain.

"He just needs a cool down period, Agent Gibbs. And like I said, he's a good man, and an even better marine."

"We're on it, Captain. We'll pick him up at the airport."

"Thank you, Sir. My Sergeant Major said we could count on you."

"He get that bottle I sent?"

"He did. He told me to tell you to keep 'em coming."

Gibbs chuckled as the screen went black; he was still smirking when he turned around to find Jenny looking at him disapprovingly.

"Alcohol is contraband in Iraq."

"I thought I'd take longer, Jen."

"Longer for what?"

"For me to see you as a director and not a field agent."

Jenny was stunned by the mixture of annoyance and pride in his voice. She'd just opened her mouth to come back at him, when Cynthia interrupted her.

"Ma'am, Sergeant Roberts changed his itinerary. He left West Germany last night."

"When's he due in?"

"He arrived two hours ago at Dulles."

Jenny and Jethro shared a frantic look before Jethro shot out of the room, presumably to go and get him, obviously having an inclining of where he would be.

~0~0~

It was half an hour when the team returned with the Sergeant and his neighbour. Jenny was graciously invited by Jethro to watch his interrogation from the observation room with McGee and Abby. It was silent in the small room until it was time for Abby to do her thing.

"He wants you to run the tape."

Abby obeyed the semi-order from McGee. "I guess it was worth it then."

"Worth what?" McGee was confused at the sudden outburst from Abby, although, truthfully, he should be used to them by now."

"Watching over twenty hours of porn with Chip."

"Who the hell is Chip?"

"Her new assistant."

"That I didn't ask for, Madame Director."

"Abby, it's Director or Ma'am, not Madame. How is Mister Sterling working out?"

"All I can tell you right now, Ma'am, is that he's easily excitable."

Jenny smiled lightly at Abby and turned back to watch Jethro, she didn't want to push the issue of speaking about Chip with Abby, but she still wanted to do so, even if it as through a group of e-mails.

The interview carried on for just a short amount of time but it was tense within the small room and Jenny had an urge to join Jethro. It was one thing she missed most about being a field agent, being able to get stuck in, in an interrogation. Being on the other side of the glass didn't give Jenny time to think about the case at hand or about the issues it could cause in her own life. This brought issues to her attention that she had never thought about before such as affairs and blackmailing that could affect her relationship with Jethro. Her mind wasn't on the rest of the interview, but on Jethro, and she was pleased to be able to escape the cramped and silent room at the same time as Jethro left the other side.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you in interrogation, Jethro. You haven't lost your touch."

"I should've let Sergeant Roberts kill him."

Jenny could clearly see Jethros' emotion swirling in his eyes and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him. She internally swore when they were interrupted once more.

"Bad news Boss, Powell's alibi checked out. The week Leanne Roberts was murdered he was at Disney World with his wife and kids."

"Did you tell Sergeant Roberts yet, DiNozzo?"

"I thought it would be best if it came from a fellow marine. So if Powell didn't do it, who did?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Agent DiNozzo," Jenny snapped, her annoyance of being constantly interrupted when she was trying to talk to Jethro.

Tony quickly left the corridor, leaving Jenny and Jethro alone. Gibbs took a step forward and held her hand.

"We _will_ get to spend the night together today Jen. I promise."

Jenny nodded and squeezed before turning and heading for her office while Jethro went to the conference room.

Jethro spent a long while in the conference room speaking to Sergeant Roberts consoling him and then updating SecNav on the case, as he had all but demanded to speak to him. When he was finished, he went straight to Abby's lab, and just in time to hear McGee demanding to know where he was.

"He better have a good reason or not answering his phone."

"I was briefing the Secretary of the navy, McGee. Does that one work for you?"

"Boss, I'm sorry, it's just we found Carter Finch. Tony ad Ziva are probably there now."

"Gibbs there's more!"

"Where?"

"Fermont Inn."

"Hello? Gibbs?"

Gibbs continued to ignore Abby. "Get DiNozzo on the phone. Now."

"Right."

"Gibbs! I can't work like this anymore!"

Jethro watched in horror as Abby took a knife to her throat and slide it across her pale skin. He immediately flashed back to when he himself was sat with a gun to his head after Shannon and Kelly had died. That memory brought a sudden urge to go and hold Jenny in his arms and never let her go.

To his amazement, Abby started to laugh. "The knife? It's a fake. Two hundred and forty three dollars at your local magic shop. Jamie Carr…faked her own death."

Jethro was at the phone in Abby's 'office' quicker than a shot, dialling DiNozzos' number from memory.

"DiNozzo."

"The knife in the video is a fake, DiNozzo. Jamie Carr is…"

"Alive. We know. We're looking at her right now."

"What about Carter…?"

"Finch? Dead. She offed him in the hotel room, took all the money for herself. She's a naughty little kitty cat. Anything else Boss?" Tony left it a moment and heard Gibbs put the phone down.

"Ha. Now you know how I feel, Gibbs." Abby was bouncing up and down a little at the knowledge that Gibbs had been bested for the first time ever.

After speaking to Jamie Carr, he went back to the conference room to update Sergeant Roberts with the new information that he had gained.

"She claimed it was an accident. They fought when your wife wanted out…tell you about the internet site."

"It's my fault. I was away for too damn long, Sir."

"Trust me Marine. None of this is your fault."

"Leanne wanted to start a family. And I told her we couldn't afford it. Maybe when I made Staff Sergeant, you know? I never thought that she'd …"

"I know exactly how you feel."

"How do you…how do you live with it, Sir?"

"Sergeant, you ask yourself that question every day until you find an answer."

"And what did you find Sir?"

The conversation continued on in that manner for a while and eventually, the Sergeant left Gibbs to his own thoughts.

_Flashback_

_Jethro brought Kelly into his arms._

"_Goodbye sweetheart. You be good for Mommy."_

"_I will Daddy. I love you Daddy."_

"_I love you too princess."_

_He place Kelly back on the ground and brought Shannon into his arms, kissing her softly but passionately._

"_Say it."_

"_I will come back. I will be safe." Shannon smiled. "I'll always love you Shan."_

"_I'll always love you too Jethro."_

_The pair kissed once more before Jethro got onto the back of the truck that had come to pick him up. All the way down the road he was waving to his family and even briefly once they were out of sight._

_End flashback_

It was so hard to let them go that day and the pain and heartache felt so very fresh at that moment. Once more the urge to have Jenny in his arms. With a sigh, he heaved himself up from his chair and headed for the squad room and grab his coat to go home. He smiled when he got there and Jenny was sat in his seat at his desk.

"How did Sergeant Roberts take it?"

"He's on his way back to Iraq."

"You think that's wise, sending a Marine who just lost his wife back into combat?"

"Wise? No, that's what I'd do."

"Are you heading out?"

"Yeah."

Jenny smiled. "Good. I'll walk you to your car." She grabbed her things from under the desk and was led out by Gibbs who had his hand on the small of her back.

When they got into the elevator, Jethro brought Jenny into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. Jethro fought the tears that were building behind his eyes, but one slipped and Jenny wiped it away with her thumb.

"Want to talk about it?"

Jethro shook his head. "I want to show you."

Jenny nodded and went back to her place in Jethros' arms.

~0~0~

Jenny let Jethro drive and was surprised to see that they had stopped at the church yard rather than carrying on home.

"Who's here Jethro?"

He just got out of the car, helped Jenny out and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's a bit of a walk."

Jenny just nodded and followed him through, never leaving his side. They stopped in front of two graves a short while later and Jenny rested her head on his shoulder as she read the names.

"Who were they Jethro?"

"Shannon was my first wife and Kelly our daughter. She was eight when she died."

Jenny pulled herself in closer and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "Tell me about them?"

"Shannon was beautiful. We'd met as teenagers not long before I entered the core and she was there to see my off when I first left, and then every time after that. She loved me fully and I loved her fully. And Kelly I'll always love. The last time I saw them they were crying, begging for me not to go, and I wish now that I'd listened to them, but then again, I wouldn't be with you."

Jenny nodded. "How did they die?"

"Car crash. Shannon saw a drug deal go wrong and she and Kelly were being taken to the trial by an NIS agent. He was shot in the head and the car crashed. They both died on the scene."

"Oh, Jethro, I'm so sorry," Jenny whispered and lay her head on his chest.

Jethro ran his fingers through her red locks. "They would have like you Jen."

"Well, then I better make sure nothing happens to you for them." Jethro smiled and a tear slipped down his cheek. "I don't want you to hide them from me anymore, Jethro. I completely understand that they will both always in your heart, and I don't want to ever replace Shannon. And I want you to speak about them when you want to or need to. I'm not going anywhere." There was a pause between them. "Thank you for sharing them with me Jethro."

He nodded and they both stood there and spoke to Shannon and Kelly for a while before heading down back to the car. On the way, they past Jennys' fathers' grave and she stopped suddenly.

"Are you okay Jen?"

"Yeah."

Jethro went and stood next to her, and looked down at the grave she had stopped at. "Your father?"

She nodded. "It's said that he killed himself because he took a bribe and couldn't stand what he had done, but I can't believe he would take a bribe, and I think his stubbornness in his ways got him murdered by one La Grenouille."

"The frog?"

Jenny nodded. "I guess that's the reason I joined NCIS. To catch him." Jenny shrugged. "Can we go home please?"

Jethro nodded and pulled Jenny close to him and dropped a kiss to her crown.

"I love you Jenny."

"I love you too Jethro." Jenny glanced down at her father before letting Jethro lead her to the car.

When they arrived at the house, they had something small to eat, before going and laying with each other in Jennys' room, just holding each other and not wanting to let go. Jennys' mind was focused on her father and Jethro while Jethro was thinking of Shannon and Kelly and if he would like to have a family with Jenny.

To Be Continued...


	6. Honour Code

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out to you guys. Not only did real life get in the way, but I found this chapter very hard to write and this must be the third or forth go at it. I hope you all like it. Your thoughts and opinions will be most appreciated. Thanks to left my heart in Paris, not only for her review for the last chapter, but also her loyalty in reading and review this so far.**_**  
**

* * *

Chapter Six: Honour Code

Children. Something that had been on Jenny's mind for the past few weeks. She hadn't spoken to Jethro about it, and after finding out about Shannon and Kelly, she didn't want to. To be honest, she was scared of the reaction he would have. But it came as no surprise to her when she head Jethro react so quickly when a case came in.

"Gear up. We have a missing person. Coleman Park Carousel in Arlington."

"A child?" Ziva asked from her place behind her desk.

"Father. Lieutenant Commander Alex Tanner. Disappeared an hour ago."

"Do you always respond to missing person's so promptly?"

"Special circumstances, Ziva. His six year old son called NCIS. He's in the park, alone, waiting for us." Gibbs threw the keys to the truck to DiNozzo and headed for the elevator, leaving the trio to argue. When he arrived at the elevator without his team, he became slightly annoyed. "One more word and you're all walking."

Jenny watched from the catwalk as team Gibbs obeyed their boss immediately. Once the elevator doors had shut, she sighed and went to her office, preparing herself mentally and physically for a long and complicated case that would drain both herself and Jethro.

Meanwhile in Coleman Park, Gibbs was sat next to the little boy on a bench, calmly talking to him as DiNozzo had failed to do so.

"What did you see Zach?"

"Two men watching us. I think they kidnapped my Dad."

"Describe them."

"Dark glasses. One had a military haircut. One had a shaved head."

"How old?"

Zach turned to look at DiNozzo. "About your age." He turned back to Gibbs. "They had Ipods, too."

DiNozzo went to explain to Gibbs what one was, but he was intently listening to Zach.

"They were only listening in one ear, like this." Zach showed Gibbs and he nodded, showing he understood.

"Be back in a minute Zach."

Tony went to follow Gibbs, but the look he received stopped him in his tracks. When he was far enough away, he pulled out his cell and hit speed dial.

"Shepard."

"Dark glasses, earwigs."

"Sounds like Feds."

"You really think the FBI would arrest a man and leave his kid in the Park, Jenny?"

"I think they're capable of it. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them, and that isn't very far."

"I know Jen, I'm just at a loss as to what to think."

"Follow your gut Jethro and I'll do some research."

Jethro frowned at something DiNozzo was telling Ziva. "Okay. I'll see you soon Jen."

"Be careful Jet."

"I promise." Jethro shut his cell and went to speak to Zach again when McGee caught him.

"Boss, I just spoke with the Commander's C.O… Apparently Commander Tanner was working on a highly classified D.O.D project."

"What project, McGee?"

"He wouldn't say over an unsecured line." He received the Gibbs stare. "But I – I'm going to find out."

Jethro nodded and turned to Ziva. "Footage from the security cameras?"

"Park security released them to me."

"Okay, get a hold of Zach's mom. She can pick him up at NCIS."

"His mother's dead boss. Killed four years ago in a car accident."

"Primary next of kin, Ziva?"

"There is none. Just Commander Tanner and his son."

Gibbs sighed and turned to look over at Zach who was finding the clouds in the sky very interesting.

Once they were all back at NCIS, the team set about finding out as much as possible about the Lieutenant Commander and eventually, they found a lead, which DiNozzo and Ziva decided to go and follow up while leaving McGee to do all the computer work. Jethro let them all get on and took Zach up to see Jenny while they waited for social services.

They stayed in the office with Jenny for an hour before McGee came to tell Jethro that social services were there to pick up Zach.

"Social Services?"

"Yeah Zach, they're gonna look after you until we get your Dad back."

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that."

"But I still have to go."

The crestfallen face on the small boy pulled at Jenny and she just wanted to scoop him up and tell she would look after him, and by the look of Jethros' face, he wanted to do that as well, but they both knew that they couldn't, so Jenny left it to Jethro to sort out.

"Yeah, just for a little while. Come on."

"What if you… what if you don't find my Dad, Agent Gibbs?"

"I'll find him, Zach. I'll find him. Hey, if you ever need me or even just want to talk you call okay?"

Zach nodded and hugged Jenny before following Gibbs out to the squad room where social services were waiting.

Jenny sank heavily into her seat as her office door closed and lent her head on the back of her chair, her eyes closed. Her heart was aching and she was trying her hardest to ignore it. There wasn't time for her to have a child, let alone speak to Jethro and get a positive response from him. She loved Jethro with all she had, but she was so confused, so she decided to drag her journal out of her bag and write an entry so that she could start focussing on her work.

Jethro had just sat back down behind his desk after seeing Zach off when his cell rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"We may have a problem, Boss."

"May have?"

"The Honour Code thingy Commander Tanner was working on may have been stolen. I'm trying to confirm it right now."

"What's it supposed to do?"

"Break just about any encryption in use today."

"Well yeah, DiNozzo. I'd say that sounds like a problem."

"It gets worse, Boss. According to the people here, Commander Tanner's the only one who can make it work."

"All right, I'm heading your way. Just got to drop off Zach's pod thing first." Jethro shut his cell and looked down at the I-pod that he had found next to his keyboard while he was talking to DiNozzo. He doubted the kid would be too impressed if he found out he didn't have it. So, he stood with his gear and head out to the garage.

Gibbs was a few minutes away from the social services building when he got a call.

"Agent Gibbs!"

"Are you calling about you pod thing you left on my desk?"

"No. He's here! The man from the park."

"Let me talk to your social worker, Zach."

"I'm not in her office. As soon as I saw him, I took off."

"Where are you?"

"Outside on the street."

"Zach, I'm a block from you. Stay right where you are.

"I can't. He's leaving."

"Zach, listen to me! I need you to –"

"He knows where my Dad is! We can't let him get away. Hurry!"

"Zach!" Jethro cursed when he had no response and put his foot down. He pulled up outside the building and found Zach's backpack next to the street phone and looked around.

"Help! Help!"

Jethro pun around and pulled his gun from its holster. "NCIS! Let the kid go!"

"Gibbs!" Zach's voice was full of relief and with a burst of energy, he bit the mans' hand and ran to Gibbs when he was let go.

Gibbs started to fire once Zach was in the clear, and hit the blokes shoulder and then the back window of their SUV a couple of times before kneeling down on the pavement and bringing Zach into his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered to him and held him gently until he had calmed enough for Jethro to get him into the car and back off to NCIS.

During the lunch break, Jethro sat with Zach in the squad room playing with him while Ziva, Jenny and DiNozzo watched on from the stairs.

"New hires just keep getting younger, eh, Madame Director?"

"Obviously you didn't get the memo, Agent DiNozzo."

"What memo?"

"The one where it explains that the next person who calls her Madame gets keel hauled, whatever that is."

"It's –"

"Unpleasant. Tell Gibbs I want him upstairs." Jenny looked at the scene in front of her once more, stealing her resolve, before heading up to the catwalk.

Ziva and Tony went down to their section.

"What did the Director want?"

"You… upstairs. I better check those sketches."

Gibbs looked over at DiNozzo.

"I got a BOLO out on a black Chevy Suburban, Bass. But without plates?"

"DiNozzo, you will spend the next twenty four personally checking each one in Virginia, Maryland and DC –"

"That's like an impossible…" The Gibbs stare stopped him from saying anything to get him into trouble. "I'm on that."

Gibbs turned to Zach. "You keep an eye on him for me. I'll be right back."

Jethro jogged up to the catwalk where he could see Jenny was standing waiting for him to join her.

Jenny decided to start the conversation before she could duck out. "I always admired your way with children. Ever think of having any more?"

"Is that an offer, Jen?"

"No, Jethro. It was merely an observation." She hung her head ashamed of herself.

"You know why I get along with kids so well? Because when they lie, they don't have the guile to get away with it. You wanted to see me?"

Jenny cleared her throat. "I have spent the last hour on video-conference with the Directors of the FBI, NSA and Homeland Security."

"Your kind of tea party."

_Nice going Jen, now he's in a mood._ Jenny carried on talking, not letting her mind get carried away. "If Project Honour's compromised, it will cripple our intelligence networks. They all want jurisdiction on this one.

"And you said…"

"I have my best agent working it." Jenny smiled a little at Jethro. "Now tell me you have something."

"The same men who kidnapped the Commander went after his son."

"Have you considered that Commander Tanner might not have been kidnapped?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I don't buy it."

"Your gut?"

"No. His son."

Jenny nodded and turned to watch Zach with Tony down in the bull pen. "I don't believe it either," she whispered to him as he turned to leave.

He nodded to her and quickly left. _Does Jenny really want kids?_ It was a question that would be on his mind until he got an answer and he knew it, so he pushed it as far back in his mind as he could, and concentrated on the case, heading down to Abby's lab.

"Abs, give me good news."

"Oh my god! I got this e-mail that says I may have already won fifty million dollars, and I'm really, really psyched." She smirked at Jethros' un-amused face. "Oh, you mean about the case? I've been going through Q and R security logs. It's like the Fort Know of computer systems."

McGee and Abby started taking it in turns to tell Gibbs all sorts of technological mumbo jumbo.

"Hey, hey."

"Um… okay. No one can penetrate the system, Gibbs. It could be disabled if someone had a high enough clearance."

"It's an inside job."

"Q and R is monitored twenty four seven. All the employees have passwords to gain access to the system. Every keystroke is recorded for posterity. And at three a.m. this morning, someone planed a virus into the network. It shut down the security system for exactly one hour, which was long enough for our hacker to breach the network, remove the software and plant the viruses."

"Who?"

"The virus originated from Commander Tanner's terminal, Sir."

"Someone else could have used it?"

"No, Sir. The data is very clear. Simply pointing out that Q and R's security system was designed to be accurate under the circumstances, Sir."

"Chip!"

Jethro frowned at Abby's harsh tone and eventually turned to look at Abby's 'assistant'. There was something that was bugging him about that man.

"He's right about the design, though, Boss."

"Who designed it, McGee"

"Uh, Q and R's risk management team. But all of their people are former law enforcement and military, vetted at the highest level."

"Commander Tanner was vetted at the highest level, too." Jethro turned and headed out of the lab walking right past Chip and not even looking at him. "Wipe that dirt off your lip." He carried on, not wanting to hear the reaction from any of the three in the room.

~0~0~

That night Jethro took Zach back to his place as Jenny was still at work having to work on some urgent paperwork for SecNav.

Jethro took Zach straight down to the basement and to the boat.

"Gibbs, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"How are you going to get this out of here when it's finished?"

"Good question. I don't know. I haven't thought about it much."

"I think maybe you could use a crane or something."

"Yeah? I could dig a ramp. Knock that wall out and hoist it out of here."

"I went sailing once with my Dad and Commander Wilder. Didn't go too well."

"You get seasick?"

"My Dad did. Commander Wilder thought it was funny, you know, my dad being in the navy and all. You're going to find him, right?"

"Oh yeah. We'll find him."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Do you want to give me a hand?"

"Hmm. Don't know how."

"Come on, I'll give you a hand."

"I don't want to ruin it."

"You're not going to ruin anything. Come here. See? You always go with the grain of the wood. Put your hand there. Put your weight behind it. Back and forth, real even."

Zach did as Gibbs showed him and found that he enjoyed the repetitive motion as it helped move his attention from his father. Gibbs watched Zach for a few minutes before starting to sand the rib next to him. And that's what they did until it was time to eat and Zach fell asleep. But even then, Gibbs continued to work on his boat, missing Jenny and having flashbacks of Shannon and Kelly, something that hadn't happened as often since he had told Jenny about them.

The following day was one of those days of running around and collecting reports on the evidence so far and trying to catch onto any small lead that was visible. Gibbs had decided to leave Zach with Ducky in the squad room while he ran around, mainly speaking with Abby.

"Tell me about the weapon."

"All right. It's a Makarov Three Eighty. It matches the hollow point slugs from the body downstairs. And this bad boy that we pulled form his shoulder matches your sig."

"Any prints from the Three Eighty?"

"Only from the dead guy."

"Tell me you have something else."

"I have something else."

"What is it?"

"Chip shaved his moustache."

"I didn't notice." Gibbs turned and headed out of the lab, not even looking at Chip as he left. His gut was still trying to tell him something, but he just couldn't work out what it was yet. His mind, however, was brought from all thoughts of 'Chip' when he bumped into Jenny at the elevator. "You getting off, Director?"

Jenny smiled at him widely. "Looking for you actually. I saw Ducky's report on the body downstairs."

"That was fast."

Jethro turned and raised an eyebrow as Jenny moved closer to him and he gently placed a hand on her waist.

"One of the perks of being Director. I get to read _all_ the good reports," she whispered before smiling up at Jethro lovingly.

Jethro noticed the lust that was showing in Jenny's eyes and he felt his manhood start to twitch, he was thankful that Jenny carried on with her conversation, knowing that they would have to keep up their appearance once they were out of the elevator, however, with Jenny's next comment that wasn't hard.

"What's next Jethro?"

Jethro pressed the closed button, closing the now open elevator doors. "Finishing this conversation."

Jenny frowned at the mixture of emotion in his voice. Something that was so very rare with Gibbs. "Don't give me a hard time."

"I didn't realise I was."

"The man who supposedly kidnapped Commander Tanner is laying dad in out autopsy room. Tanner is looking less and less like a victim."

"You want back in the field Jen?"

"Tanner had technology that could set back our intelligence monitoring thirty years. Pardon me for taking an interest." Jenny had taken a step away from Jethro as she felt his hand fall away from her waist. She could feel his anger starting to bubble and she didn't want to leave him angry again.

"And here I thought you just wanted an excuse to spend time together."

"I do Jethro. I –" She was interrupted as soon as they had stepped out onto the catwalk.

"Boss"

"Didn't you notice that we're in the middle of a conversation, Agent McGee!"

"Sorry should I come back?"

"Yes!"

"No."

Jenny and Jethro answered at the same time. Jenny wanted to at least try and speak to Gibbs and get some form of comfort from him, while Jethro didn't want to have any sort of relationship conversation on the catwalk for all to see. So, Jethro turned to Jenny and said something he regretted as soon as it had left his mouth.

"I'm just trying to solve your case here, Director."

Jenny felt like she had been slapped, and now wanted to leave and carry on with her paperwork, not wanting to speak to Jethro about what was on her mind any more. She turned to McGee and raised an eyebrow, not letting her true feelings show through any part of her body, knowing that Jethro was watching her intently. "Speak."

"Commander Wilder is here. He works with Commander Tanner at Q and R."

Jethro looked at Jenny one more time before following McGee down to the squad room, leaving Jenny to her thoughts.

Jenny sighed and decided that she would push everything on her mind to the back of her brain and try and forget about it, now believing that Jethro didn't want to speak to her.

It wasn't until the sun had gone down and the moon had taken over the sky that Jenny thought about Jethro as she hadn't seen him since their non-verbal argument on the catwalk late that morning. She had an ache in her chest that she knew wouldn't go away until she saw Jethro. So, she had a quick shower in her bathroom, and changed into the only clothing she had which was her new emerald green dress.

An hour later she walked into Jethros basement and smiled when she saw Zach sanding the boat with Gibbs. Jethro turned around when he heard her footsteps on the wooden stairs. He smiled and she smiled back a little before carrying on down the rest of the stairs.

"Hubba-hubba. Dinner at the white house?"

"A date, actually."

"Must be an important guy for you to get all decked out."

"I'd prefer it if you just told me you liked my dress."

Gibbs turned away from her. "I haven't decided yet."

Jenny smirked and turned to Zach. "Do you mind giving us a moment?"

Zach turned to Gibbs to see what he wanted to do.

"Why don't you go upstairs and grab a soda."

Zach nodded and ran up the stairs leaving Jenny and Jethro alone.

Jenny waited until the door was shut before moving forward and standing in front of Gibbs. Jethro smiled and looked down at Jenny.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be if you ever take time out to speak to me."

Jethro nodded. "When we've gotten Zach back his Dad."

"I completely understand Jethro, I do. But what happened to the promise of not letting work get in the way of our personal relationship."

Jethro took a tentive step forward and held Jenny's free hand. "Stay tonight Jen. With me and Zach."

Jenny thought about it a moment before nodding. "On the condition that you tell me what you truly think of this case.

"I don't think he did it."

"Why?"

"Zach."

Jenny nodded. "I believe you. But for Zach's sake I really hope you're right."

Jethro just nodded and smiled over at Zach who had just come back down the stairs.

"Have you got any food, Gibbs?"

Jenny laughed. "I'll fix something up while you boys work on the boat." She turned to Jethro. "Mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead. Let us know when you've worked your magic, Jen."

Jenny smiled at Jethro slightly and ruffled Zach's hair as she passed him.

After getting changed into a set of Jethros clothes, she spent an hour in the kitchen trying to figure out what she could make, but eventually decided that there was nothing worth trying to salvage and called for pizza.

The night was spent working on the boat for the boys, while Jenny sat on the couch in the corner with a good book and watched them. It was a good night for the both of them, but also painful. Jethro had several flashbacks of Shannon and Kelly, while Jenny was constantly reminded of what she didn't have but desired so greatly. That night Jenny decided that it was about time she spoke to Jethro about the possibility of having children. A conversation that never happened.

~0~0~

The following day brought such a relief for team Gibbs, Zach and Jenny, for when Jethro found his Dad alive and fairly well, it lifted such a weight from everyone's shoulders and brought a smile to all of their faces, and a tear to Jenny's eye. Jethro handed Zach his and Jennys' cards and told him to call if he needed anything at all. And after he watched the little boy leave happily with his father, he turned to look at Jenny to see a tear fall down her cheek and her head to her office. He quickly followed.

He silently opened the door and locked it behind himself once it was shut so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

Jenny looked over her shoulder as she heard her door lock, and flashed a brief and teary smile at Jethro before turning her attention back out of the picture window in front of her.

With a little bit of caution, Jethro headed over to Jenny and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a light kiss to her shoulder. Jenny leaned back into his arms and sighed in comfort and frustration. They stood like this together for a long while, thinking and comforting each other until Jethro decided it was time for him to find out what was wrong with Jenny.

"Jen," he whispered. "Speak to me. What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to speak to since this case started and every time you've blown me off. I understand that you've been busy trying to get Zach's Dad back, but even last night, you could have spoken to me once Zach was asleep, but you still blew me off. Are you finally changing your mind about me Jethro?"

Jethro could hear the anger, frustration and sadness in Jenny's voice and he winced. He realised that he was so wrapped up in the case and memories that he hadn't picked up on the needs of his partner.

"I'm here now Jenny." He turned her around to face him. "It's just you and me. No interruptions."

"I want you to promise me something first." Jethro nodded. "Hear me out and think about your reaction to what I'm saying before you let your mouth run lose."

Jethro nodded. "Okay."

Jenny nodded in acceptance that he would do as she said and headed over to the sofa where Jethro soon joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Jenny took a deep breath and looked at Jethro. "Remember that conversation we had on the catwalk about children." Jethro nodded. "I've been thinking about wanting a child with you for a long while now. And that conversation hit the nail on the head. I'm surprised you didn't question me on it more."

"I was in my head Jen, but I was concentrating on Zach."

Jenny nodded. "I want a child with you Jethro." She paused for a few moments, collecting her thoughts before carrying on. "I have this _ache _in my heart that has seemingly gotten bigger since we've looked after Zach. I've always wanted a child, but I've always been able to supress that urge with my work, but I guess I now know that my age is starting to catch up to me and I don't want to be a fifty year old mother, Jethro." Jenny fell silent but continued to look at Jethro waiting for his reaction.

Eventually, he started to talk. "I understand what you're saying Jen. I really do. But having another child would be so hard. The memories of Shannon and Kelly would constantly be on my mind, as they often have been while Zach was here."

"But I would be here with you Jethro. Would Shannon and Kelly really want you to put your life on hold because you don't want to forget them. I don't want to have a child to replace Kelly. I want to have a child because I love you and I want to have one with you."

Again Jethro nodded. "I understand Jenny. And the thought of having a child with you is a pleasant one, but I guess … I'm scared Jenny. I don't want to lose you or any child we may have."

Jenny leaned into Jethros side and sighed. "I worry too Jethro. That's what a partner and mother is supposed to do."

Jethro nodded. "Am I allowed to think on it?"

Jenny nodded. "Please don't take too long though, Jethro."

"I promise. Just give me a few days to fully think things through, okay?"

"Okay." Jenny smiled at Jethro and leaned up, bringing her lips to meet Jethros in a loving kiss.

Jethro quickly responded, deepening the kiss and bringing Jenny to sit in his lap. The pair enjoyed their time together in the office, and after the snogging session that had ignited their arousal, they made plans to spend the weekend together and Jenny agreed to leaving Jethro to his own devices while he thought for a while. Both had plenty to think about and Jenny was most impressed with the reaction that she had gotten from Jethro in the conversation.

To Be Continued ...


	7. Under Covers

_**A/N: I'm soooo very sorry for the delay. My Keyboard broke and I've only just got my new one XD But now I can update once more. I hope you all still enjoy this and follow it. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts. Thank you to everyone that had review so far. Sorry once more.**  
_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Under Covers

The following case for the Gibbs team came in quickly and they all got stuck in, but none of them realised that it would be a case which would involve an undercover side of things. Jethro had only run one other before with his current time and that was months before Kate was killed, however, he had a feeling that this one would not only be harder and more in depth, but would also hit home a little too much for his liking. And on top of the case, he was still trying to figure out how to tell Jenny of his decision about having a child with her.

For two short but busy days, Jethro and his team worked closely with Abby and Jenny, planning and working out all of the fine details for their operation. They had decided that Ziva would go with Tony and pretend to be the assassins which were currently in the morgue with Ducky. They were all on edge about the operation and it didn't calm Jethro a single bit when he couldn't calm those around him, especially Jenny and the rest of his 'family'.

Jenny was up in MTAC watching DiNozzo and Ziva finished their first round of morning sex. She chuckled when Tony started to talk about up holding his reputation in the bed department. Thoughts of Jethro being able to out beat Tony in that department every time popped into her mind and she smiled to herself. She decided that now would be the best time to go and see Jethro and Ducky down in autopsy (as much as she hated the place).

When she got there, Jethro was already speaking to Jethro.

"Oh she's very beautiful, Jethro."

"Her name's Sophie Ranier, she's murdered over twenty five people, Ducky."

"Yeah, and her friend?" Ducky asked looking over at the other body that had been laid out in the room.

"Her husband. Jean Paul Ranier. Both Canadian citizans, both contract killers."

Ducky turned his attention back to the woman. "She's suffered extensive injuries. It may take quite a while to determine to actual case of death."

"They were killed in a car accident two days ago outside of Kuwait International Airport. Here's the accident report." Jethro handed over the thin folder and looked down at his phone which had not left his hand for more than a few minutes since the start of the operation.

"I'm assuming this is urgent. I've been waiting three months to see Giselle."

Jethro was becoming impatient. "Yeah, apologies about the girlfriend, Duck. But I need you to…"

Jenny thought that now would be a good time to interrupt the two friends as she could see that Jethro was only going to frustrate Ducky with his next order. "Giselle's a ballet, Gibbs. You really should get out of your basement more, Jethro," she whispered into his ear as she walked past him to speak to Ducky. "We need to know everything we can about these two, Ducky."

"Why is NCIS investigating this?"

"Marine CID found two fake US passports and two first-class tickets to Washington, DC, in their luggage."

Jethro tried to explain more. "They have reservations at the Barcley through November tenth."

Ducky clicked then. "Ah! The Marine Corps' birthday."

Jethro nodded. "They're holding the ball there. Hosted by the commandant of the Marine Corps."

"Our top military leaders, Congressmen and Agency Directors will be there, including me."

Jethro threw a concerned side wards glance at Jenny, now even more determined to solve the case and protect his love. "Tony and Ziva have taken their room reservations at the Barclay. They're there now, pretending to be these two. They're working blind, Duck."

"We're counting on you to fill them in on some of the more personal details of our couple."

"Oh, it may be common knowledge that I talk to my patients, unfortunately, to date, none of them have ever answered me back."

"Listen harder," Jethro snapped before sweeping out of them room.

Jenny threw an apologetic look at Ducky before following Jethro out and into the elevator. Once in there, Jethro stopped it and brought Jenny into his arms and she leaned into him, enjoying the comfort that she was getting from her lover. Jethro tightened his arms around her and pressed a light kiss to her crown.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going, Jen?"

"I didn't know." She took a step back and looked him in the eyes. She could see the fear flashing clearly in his eyes. "I wasn't going to go. SecNac called my cell this morning ordering me to go. I was going to tell you when you got back from your coffee break, but by then all of this had blown up."

Jethro nodded. "You still couldn't have told me before saying something to Ducky?"

"I'm sorry Jethro."

Jethro just nodded and flipped the elevator back on, he was losing his cool and he didn't like it. When the elevator stopped at the squad room, Jethro stormed off, his head in a mess. Jenny watched him go, knowing that it would be better to leave him to his thoughts for a while. So, she headed up to MTAC where she continued to keep a vigil on Ziva and DiNozzo.

~0~0~

Jenny didn't see Jethro again until late that night when they were to speak to Tony and Ziva as McGee had spent the day strategically placing cameras and microphones while also checking for bugs that anyone else had placed. Once he had made sure all bugs were covered, the video came on in MTAC and neither Jenny nor Jethro were impressed by what they saw. Jenny had a slight blush forming on her cheeks so she kept her eyes on DiNozzo's face while Jethro dealt with him.

"Comfortable, DiNozzo?"

"Well, yeah, I'm working on it. Why do you ask?"

Jenny cut in before she could laugh. "We're looking at you, Agent DiNozzo…All of you." A slight smirk pulled at her lips. _'If only he know how big Jethro is'_ the image made her blush stronger and she was brought out of her thoughts by Jethros harsh tone.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing? You're married assassins. You're not visiting the playboy mansion."

"It was kinda Ziva's idea, Boss." It was a feeble defence and he knew he was saved when the phone rang. "Incoming call."

Jenny kicked into action. "Have _her_ answer it."

Tony turned to Ziva. "Sweet cheeks, do you think you could go over and answer the phone for me while I pour us some champagne?"

"Yes." Ziva was brisk to cross the room and pick up the phone. She didn't say anything but waited to be spoken to, she was soon rewarded.

"There's a cell phone in the Bible next to your bed."

Ziva silently opened it and took out the cell. "Got it."

"Keep it with you at all times. You have dinner reservations at the hotel dining room at nine o'clock."

The phone was hung up and Ziva turned to Tony and the camera. "The concierge. We were able to get into the dining room after all, my love. It looks like I'm getting dressed up tonight."

In MTAC Gibbs turned to Jenny. "That wasn't the concierge, that was their contact."

Jenny smirked and rose an eyebrow at him. "You think, Jethro?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen. "We'll be here tonight, get ready."

"Yes Ma'am."

The screen went black and Jenny turned to Jethro who was already half way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see Abby."

"Am I going to see you later?"

"Yes." He gave her a short answer and walked out, leaving Jenny on her own with her thoughts.

An hour later and Abby walked into her lab and was greeted by Gibbs who was sat in her chair, his eyebrows raised in a disapproved way.

"Don't look at me that way, Gibbs. It was league night when I got your nine-one-one. I was two frames away from a perfect score. And just for the record, the stupid outfits were not my idea."

Gibbs noticed for the first time what she was wearing. "I like it."

Abby smiled. "It is kind of cute, huh?"

Their welcoming conversation was interrupted by Ducky.

"No sign of Mr Palmer, I suppose?"

"Not since this afternoon, Ducky."

Gibbs had turned to the table and looked at what was lay on it as Abby spoke to Ducky. He didn't want to wait any longer though.

"Abs, these are their personal effects. Get yourself wired up so you can feed whatever you find directly to DiNozzo and David."

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said already heading for the door. "Anything that will help those two act like them."

Jethro spent the day collecting information from various people and keeping hiself busy, while Jenny was trying to stay calm and awake and was wishing to see Jethro, even if for a few minutes. As it was, she didn't see him until that night when they were back in MTAC speaking to DiNozzo and David, but he wasn't alone, Ducky was with him.

Tony and Ziva had already sat down for dinner when they joined them. They instantly started talking, starting with Ducky.

"Tony, the calluses on Mister Rainer's hand suggest he was left handed."

At DiNozzo's confused look, Gibbs snapped, "Switch hands, DiNozzo."

Frowning, Tony did as he was told.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, a quiet little dinner…just the two of us."

The cell phone that Ziva had been told to keep on her started to ring.

"Our friend is calling."

As Ziva answered the call, Gibbs kicked into action.

"Abs, I want that number."

"Got it." Tapping could be heard over the microphone. "I'm starting the reverse search directory now."

There was a few moments of silence and Gibbs tensed as he listened to the conversation Ziva was trying to keep up.

"Talk to me, Abs."

"He's calling from a pay phone. The address is coming up."

Jenny was listening to everything that was being said, taking everything in, but not having the energy to try and butt in in any way, so she left them to it.

"Got it!" Abby's loud voice made Jenny jump. "Two-to-oh-five 'M' Street. He's calling from a pay phone inside the restaurant."

Jenny stood up with that piece of information and looked intently at the screen and Jethro, her heart pumping fast in her chest.

"DiNozzo! McGee!"

"Already moving."

Jenny and Jethro took a step forward, wanting to protect the two male agents from anything that they may encounter. But he had gone, there was no one there when Tony and McGee got there. Everyone was disappointed, but they all knew it was a long shot.

"Keep maintaining your cover."

"Ok, all night?"

"Did I stutter or something DiNozzo?"

Jethro minimized the camera shot and spoke to Abby, allowing her to show them her screen.

"Abs, what do you got?"

"I have a 'whoopee' and I have a 'but'."

"Abby…"

"Whoopee I've got a photo of the man that Tony and Ziva are going to assassinate."

"But?"

"But…I have no idea which of these thirty-two photos is him."

Jenny decided that now would be a good time to put some of her own input. "What makes you think the target's male. Did you forget that I will be there?" She chanced a look at Jethro, and there was a flash of fear in his eyes and Jenny wanted nothing more than to take his hand and reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere any time soon, but she knew that they had to concentrate on the mission.

Gibbs answered Jenny's question. "Nope. Whoever set up the hit referred to the caller as a man."

"The pay phone caller?"

Jethro nodded. "You were here."

"Sorry Jethro, I'm a little tired."

Jethro brought Jenny into his arms and led her to her usual seat on the second row back, keeping her hands in his larger ones. "You never could pace yourself very well."

Jenny looked to Jethro and smiled. "I have one word for you Jethro…Positano."

Jethro chuckled and brought Jenny as close as possible. "Come on!" That was a week after I took a bullet."

"Uh-huh." Smiling, Jenny leaned her head on Jethros shoulder.

"Hey, nothing's going to happen tonight. Tony and Ziva are hitting the rack. All back up teams are in place around the hotel. Why don't you go grab forty on the couch in your office?"

"No. I just need caffeine." She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep on her own.

"Yeah? And when the caffeine jolt ends?"

"I'll do what you do…get a refill."

"You're not me."

"Chauvinist."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Jethro, will you come and stay with me?"

"Of course, Jen."

The pair left after informing the team of what they were going to do. The pair went straight to Jenny's office and lay on the couch. Jethro spooned up behind Jenny so that she was between him and the back of the couch, stopping her from falling off.

"How are you feeling Jen…honestly."

"Tired. I feel like I'm running on fumes Jethro."

"Then sleep. I'll wake you in the morning, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes Jen. Now go to sleep."

Jenny turned over and snuggled as close to Jethro as possible and sighed, it felt good to be in his arms for a while. Jethro passed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed a hand up and down her back, soothing any of her worries that were playing at the front of her mind.

The next morning, the couple were glad that they had managed to sleep through the night as McGee had delivered a parcel to Ziva which had discovered a problem that they call really could have done without.

Jenny had been told of the situation and was stood on the catwalk watching and waiting for Jethro to come back from a coffee run so that they could deal with it together. And it wasn't long before she spotted him coming out of the elevator.

"Gibbs! Your needed in MTAC!"

Gibbs picked up his pace after glancing up at Jenny on the catwalk, the image of her standing over her kingdom brought him an internal smile that he planned to share when they were next alone.

"Top floor, northwest corner, Gibbs. They have a laser trained on our room."

Gibbs nodded and was about to say something when McGee opened his mouth.

"I can't believe that your sunglasses can detect different light spectrums, Ziva. That's amazing."

Gibbs rose an eyebrow to McGee and he shut up. "DiNozzo, we're going to need a diversion."

"I think we can manage something, Boss." Tony chuckled and licked his lips. This was one operation that he wasn't complaining about.

Gibbs shook her head. "Gear up McGee, I'll meet you down stairs."

McGee nodded and did as he was told and Gibbs turned to Jenny. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks for the coffee," she whispered indicating the cup that he had passed to her when he entered.

Jethro nodded. "I want you to keep your phone on you at all times."

Jenny nodded. "Please be careful Jethro, we don't know who we're dealing with here."

He took a step forward, brushing their lips together. "Don't worry, you'll have me back in one piece."

Jenny nodded and watched him go before turning to the only other person in the room, her assistant, Cynthia. "I trust that you will keep this to yourself."

"Yes Ma'am, but I already knew."

Jenny wasn't surprised and smiled lightly at the woman sat at the computers, thoughts of how Cynthia may help the pair out at times.

And as Jenny and Cynthia talked, Jethro and McGee were reading themselves to find whoever was watching their agents undercover.

"We're in position, DiNozzo. Give it the big finish."

"Gibbs and McGee listened to DiNozzo and Ziva pull off a bit of a show and when they heard the pair start to 'finish' they burst into the room.

"NCIS!" The pair shouted together.

"FBI!" The occupants of the room called back.

It was a situation which neither of them was expecting but Gibbs immediately took control.

"Put them down!"

Once all weapons were once again holstered, Gibbs led them all into an agreement.

"They're my people, I lead this operation."

Nobody argued. It was agreed that they would all meet at Headquarters in the morning where they would further discuss the issue with the Director around should anything go south.

The next morning, the two FBI agents and McGee were in the squad room with Tony and Ziva on the screen, all of them talking. Gibbs walked in hearing the last bit of the conversation as he walked past.

"Trust me. I know when someone's acting when they're having sex."

"It's true. I've met his wife."

Gibbs chuckled as he walked up the stairs to speak to Jenny, who he bumped into her as she was coming out of her office.

"How do I explain to the Director of the FBI that we're running an undercover op in his jurisdiction without informing him?"

"With a smile."

Jenny rolled her eyes at him. "It's not funny Gibbs."

"They had Intel that two assassins were going to hit a target at the Marine Corps Birthday Ball. Did you get that memo?"

She sighed, knowing that he was right. "No. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're exhausted. I told you to get some sleep, and do that before you take on the Director of the FBI." His voice was softer than before and Jenny took a step closer to Jethro, standing as close to her love as she dared.

"I can't Jethro."

"I can fix this."

"How?"

"You're not the only one around here who knew how to play politics."

"You're not serious? Your idea of politics usually involves some form of physical violence."

"Well, you know what they say, Jen. You can't make an omelette unless you break a few eggs." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before jogging off down the stairs.

Jenny watched him go and shook her head when she saw Fornell getting off the elevator.

As for Jethro, he was filled with concern for Jenny who must be running on fumes. He tried his hardest to push those thoughts from the forefront of his mind, but he couldn't squash his worry for her.

The day was spent putting many teams in place around the hotel making sure everything was in place for anything that may occur over the following day before the ball. And the following morning proved to be as they had predicted. A phone call to Tony and Ziva.

And now McGee was positioned outside of the hotel. "No sign of the Lincoln yet."

"That's a solid copy, McGee. We're sending them down now."

"All mobile units prepare to roll on my mark." Fornell was controlling the FBI units that had been put on the case.

Jenny took a step towards Jethro so that she could whisper to him. "This reminds me of our op in the former Czech Republic."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You took a round in the thigh."

"I had the same bad feeling before that op, too."

Jethro looked her in the eyes, silently expressing his own worries before grabbing her hand and keeping the fingers entwined and hidden by their bodies as they concentrate back in the screen in front of them.

"We're on the way to the elevator, Boss."

"Tony, Ziva, we're not taking any chances on this one. First sign it goes bad you call it."

Everyone in MTAC continued to watch the screen and listen to all of the agents involved.

"Okay, black Lincoln just pulled up."

"Yeah, I got a visual on that McGee."

Jenny squeezed Jethros hand, hoping to give a little support to her frustrated partner.

"A man and woman just got out. Heading into the hotel. Car's leaving."

"I can see that McGee!"

Jenny squeezed his hand harder and he squeezed back.

"All units, hold your positions. That's not our Lincoln."

The whole team was tense, both the guys in MTAC and the hotel. It was five minutes later, when Gibbs had a gut feeling, well, one that was stronger than the lingering feeling. He couldn't wait any longer for DiNozzo and Ziva to get in touch.

"Tony, Ziva, do you copy? DiNozzo! I said, do you copy?" There was no answer. "McGee! What the hell is going on there?"

McGee was already checking the room. "Boss, they're not in their room. They never arrived in the lobby."

"My teams have the entire outside of the building covered. They didn't leave the hotel, Gibbs."

Jethro glanced at Jenny who squeezed his hand in reassurance, feeling the same worry as her lover and partner. She decided then to speak.

"Last contact was at the elevator. That leaves eleven floors they could have gotten off at."

Jethro could almost read her mind. _'This will go quicker if I work with her and not against her'_ Jethro thought to himself, but his mouth had moved before he had finished his thought. "Eleven floors, McGee! How many rooms are we looking at?"

Despite his nervousness McGee was quick to answer. "Two hundred, sixty four hotel rooms, twenty two utility rooms."

The light bulb clicked for Jethro and Jenny at the same time.

"They haven't checked in because they can't." The pair drew funny looks from the people in the room with their joint comment, but Gibbs carried on.

"They removed their earwigs and they dumped their comm when it was changed to the hotel."

Fornell was desperate for action. "We go room by room. My people close off the exterior."

Jenny was thinking things through and didn't want Fornells trigger happy agents to ruin anything. "No! We wait." She had cut Fornell off mid-sentence.

"What for?" The FBI agent was pissed at being stalled.

"For Ziva to contact us. We move now, we blow their cover, Fornell."

"And if their cover is already blown, Director?"

"We wait, Agent Fornell."

Abby appeared on the screen, addressing Gibbs. "It's bad news, Gibbs. It's very, very bad. Remember when we missed grabbing the hut in the restaurant?" He saw nods and carried on. "Well, tony said he didn't see anything. But the eye sees more than we think it does. It's the brain that misses stuff. It had to do with the firing of the optic nerve…"

"You found something on Tony's camera."

"Well, I went through the feed frame by frame. Now, Tony is looking at the pay phone because that's where he thinks the target is. But a camera doesn't think. It just records. So when he runs past the kitchen door of the restaurant, he got … this."

A photo of the guy escaping came into view.

"Out bad guy. Run it. I want a name."

Jenny held her tongue, letting Jethro handle Abby, even though the adrenaline running through her body was causing her to want to fight for dominance in the case, even though Jethro had everything under control, with her help of course. _'Damn Director responsibility'_.

"I do. I did. Marcos Ceason. He's a contract assassin, Gibbs. He's wanted in more than five countries. It doesn't make any sense. Why would a killer hire another killer to do the hit for him?"

"Unless they're the hit."

"But why?"

Jenny understood instantly. "She's pregnant."

"This was probably their get out."

Jenny nodded and turned back to the screen showing the now empty hotel room.

"Thanks Abby." Once she had gone from the large screen, Jethro glanced at Fornell before turning fully to Jenny. "I'm going to take a team out there. I want to be ready, Jen."

She nodded. "We still wait."

"Yes Ma'am." He squeezed her hand.

"Be careful Jethro," she whispered for his hearing only.

"Promise," he whispered back before swooping out of MTAC with Fornell at his heels like an obedient dog.

~0~0~

An hour after Gibbs had positioned himself and his team in and around the hotel room (at Jenny's request), they were rewarded by Ziva entering the room with Marcos. McGee was on the floor 'knocked out' and Marcos smirked.

"I hope you weren't counting on your backup, Mrs Ranier."

Ziva internally grinned. "He's not my backup."

Marcos was stopped speaking by Gibbs who hit him over the head with the butt of his gun, no longer wasting any time.

"Tony?"

"Third floor, room three five six."

Fornell was on the communication before Gibbs could look at him. "All teams, third floor, room three five six. Federal Agent in distress."

Along with the other teams in the building, Gibbs, Fornell and Ziva rushed up. They burst into the third floor room, not stopping to check for sounds. The scene they walked in on, casued Gibbs to chuckle. Tony was beating up his capture.

"How does that feel? Huh? Huh, big guy?"

"Enough!" Ziva was stressed and had had enough of the day.

Tony carried on though. "You want to punch me again?! Come on!"

Ziva took another approach, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Enough, enough, Tony. I think you made your point."

"I want a divorce." The sudden comment from Tony relaxed the room and brought a smirk to Gibbs' lips.

All the while Jenny had been listening to the communications and she relaxed at the sound of Jethros' deep chuckle reverberating through her.

The following morning, once everything had been sorted and the paperwork was sat on Jenny's desk, the team was sat in the squad room discussing taking Tony home. Jenny was stood in her favourite spot on the catwalk watching them, but most of her attention on Jethro, who was sat silently at his desk. Fifteen minutes later and Abby was the last to leave.

"Hey Gibbs." He looked up. "Happy birthday." Abby smiled before bouncing off after the team.

Jenny made her way down the stairs and stood behind Jethro, putting her hands on his shoulders when he whispered. "I miss you guys. Semper Fi."

She looked at the treasured flask in his hands and rested her head on top of his. Her company was all that he needed to feel a little better.

After a while of thoughts and memories, Jenny whispered, "Happy birthday, love."

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand gently in thanks.

"Is there anything you want to do today?"

He shook his head, spun his chair around and brought her into a brief but passionate kiss, leaving promises of the day to come.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Frame Up

_**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the delay again guys. I'm in my first year of uni and my schedule is a little hectic. I promise I haven't abandoned this. Thanks for the continued support from everyone. Hope you enjoy this one x**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Frame Up**

Jenny and Jethro were stood around the corner of the stairs holding hands and silently communicating with each other as they listened to the talking in Gibbs' section.

"Is that work related?"

"Of course it's work related, Ziva."

"Judge my tush-dot-com?"

"Hey, a little privacy here, Probie!"

Gibbs slipped a hand to Jenny's ass and she raised an eyebrow at the movement.

"I give it a four."

"Four?! Are you kidding?" McGee turned back to face Ziva, now slightly put out over his tush.

"Out of five, I think that's good. Isn't it?"

"Out of five." McGee's voice was now proud to a point that the tone made Jenny and Jethro chuckle.

While the trio on the other side of the stairs continued to talk amongst themselves, Jenny and Jethro were silently teasing each other. Jethro pulled Jenny tightly to him and gripped her ass in both of his hands, his mouth close to her ear as he whispered, "This _tush_ is off the scale."

Jenny giggled and leaned into him. "Go and work."

He kissed her cheek. "Yes Ma'am." He turned around and as he did so Jenny tapped his backside.

"Five out of five, Agent Gibbs." She wink and bit her lip, knowing how much he enjoyed that.

"I'll see you later Madame Director." With a smirk he headed 'round the stairs to speak to his team. He had picked up on the last bit of the conversation and he knew what to do to get their attention. "What's a two DiNozzo?"

"I was just explaining the rules to Ziva, Boss."

"And number two is what?"

"You know, I was a little fuzzy on two."

Gibbs shook his head, thinking he had taught him better than that. "Grab your gear. We're going to Quantico." And even as he was walking away from his team, he continued to listen to the banter between his senior agent and newest member.

"Two."

"I took three points off for excessive hair."

"I don't have - that's a five."

Ziva's laughter rang through the air at Tony's happiness. "If you shave."

Tony's face sank immediately to one of horror. "Shave…"

Gibbs chuckled lightly to himself at the thought of Tony doing anything remotely like that. As he rode the elevator down to the garage with his team, his mind flashed back to a similar time in Paris with Jenny.

_Flashback_

_Jethro was lay on his front naked on the king size bed that took up the majority of the room which he and his partner Jenny had been staying in for the past few days before moving to their new safe house where they would assume their undercover identities._

_Jenny was stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped tightly around her and a razor in her hand. With a smirk on her lips and an mischievous glint in her eyes, she went and sat on the edge of the bed next to Jethros ass and all Jethro did was smile and shuffle a little closer to his love, playing right into her hands. She ran her free hand lightly over his cheeks before taking the razor from her other hand and running it over his left cheek making him jump up off the bed._

_"Jenny!" He looked at her in sheer horror._

_Jenny burst out laughing and rolled into a laying position as she watched him stroke his ass and turn his neck at an awkward angle to try and see the damage._

_From that moment on for a whole week he didn't leave his ass naked and in reach of her hands unless they were making love._

_End Flashback_

Gibbs stayed silent for the trip from NCIS Headquarters to Quantico, his mind focused on Jenny and the many times that they teased each other while in Paris and since then when she arrived back in DC.

Eventually they all arrived with Ducky at the crime scene after crossing over marine tactical obstacles throughout the woods. Sergeant Brooks was leading them and spoke directly to Gibbs when they arrived.

"They were under this bush here." He indicated the bush to the left of where one of the legs lay. "Until I … uh … moved one to here." His hand moved to point at the right leg which was sat a few feet away from the bush.

"The teenagers?"

"Said they never noticed the legs."

Gibbs nodded and turned to his team. "Tony, shoot. Ziva, bag and tag. McGee samples."

McGee was the only one to answer. "Got it."

Ducky took a step forward and stood next to Gibbs as the three agents worked on their given tasks. "Well, I'm afraid a liver temp is out of the question."

"Well, talk to me, Duck."

"It's very strange. The marbling on the skin indicates advanced decomposition. But the complete lack of insect activity on the moist area of the open thigh indicates a cessation of decay."

"Any idea how long?"

"Well, the muscles have gone through all three stages of rigor mortis, so that gives us at least forty eight hours. But Jethro, the leg is in pristine condition, apparently untouched by air, water, soil or insect."

"Frozen?"

"Mm-mm. No ice crystals."

"Basement?"

"Well, if that's the case, we are dealing with a dark soul … one who kills, cuts and keeps."

The pair looked at each other, both with raised eyebrows at the thought.

The team and Ducky spent hours at the woods processing the whole area for every scrap of evidence that could be found. When they finished and were back at Headquarters, Gibbs didn't let them rest, but set them off once more on their own separate jobs. And he headed off to autopsy to speak to Ducky before making his way around all of the other members of the team, including Abby.

He smiled when he entered the cool room as he saw Jenny stood next to the cold metal table which held the two legs that had been brought back from Quantico by Ducky.

Jenny turned when she heard the doors open and smiled at Jethro. "I bet Tony made some unseemly comment about these legs, didn't he?"

Gibbs chuckled. "He didn't, actually."

"Oh." Jenny smiled. "I'll be in my office for the rest of the day Agent Gibbs."

Jethro turned her around and wrapped an arm around her waist. I'll come and see you later."

"You better," she whispered and pecked his lips before heading out of the room. "Hello Ducky," she greeted the old man as they passed at the door.

"Hello Jennifer." He nodded to her and headed straight for Gibbs who hadn't moved. "Jethro?"

"What do we know about our Jane Doe?"

"She was young. Look at her femur here. It's one of the last bones in the body to develop fully. In the female, growth is complete around age twenty five. I'd say out victim was between nineteen and twenty one."

"I.D.?"

"Without a toe print database, I'm afraid we'll just have to rely on good old DNA."

"What about the splotch on her calf, Duck?"

"Blood. I'd say the assailant's. It's on its way up to Abby's mass spectrometer."

"Couldn't be hers'?"

"It could be. Be she was dead long before she was dissected. Blood no longer pulsed through her veins, when, what I would guess was a surgical saw, severed her thighs from her torso. Look, see how my glove sticks here?" He showed her the sticky spot. "Also headed up to the mass spectrometer. Yes, but take a look at this." He indicated a circular piece of missing flesh.

"Skin's been removed."

"Yes. A meticulously cut circle."

"Strange keepsake."

"Actually, I think it was the killer trying to remove his marks."

"Like all sex killers after Bundy?"

"Yes, after Theodore Bundy was identified and caught by his crooked lower teeth, sadistic biters have been forced to excise their evidence. You know, I think I might be able to get an impression of teeth from the underlying damaged tissue."

"You could get me a bite mark?"

Ducky nodded. "Worth a try."

With a nod of approval, Gibbs left for Abby's lab.

Meanwhile Jenny was stood on the catwalk with a clip board and pen in her hand as she watched over Gibbs' team work at their stations.

"What are you doing?"

"We are calculating our Jane Does' probable height and weight."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

Ziva rolled her eyes as she stood next to McGee. "Tony, these are complex equations we're dealing with."

"Whatever. She was what - five eight. So she's like a hundred and twenty five, hundred twenty six pounds."

Jenny was impressed and she smirked a little at the knowledge that he was better than her first impression of the man.

**Down in Abby's lab**

Abby turned around from arguing with Chip when she heard faint foot falls. "Gibbs! All this evidence and a CAFF-POW! Is it my birthday?" She took the drink from Gibbs' hands and smiled sweetly at him.

Gibbs returned it with a small smile of his own that lasted just a few seconds. "Pretend it's mine."

With a wide smile Abby turned back to the computer in front of her and gave Gibbs everything that she had. "Okay, here's what I have for you. The blood on the calf is different from the victims. I sent both off for processing. But here's your real gift. I found a smudged print on the tip of the glove finger and clarified is into a partial print. Happy birthday."

"Get a match?"

"It's running through AFIS now." The computer bleeped and flashed green as soon as she finished her sentence, and after rapidly pressing a few keys on her keyboard, the results were brought up on the big screen at the front of the lab so that Gibbs could see too. "Whoa."

Jethro couldn't believe his eyes. A picture of Tony along with his I.D. print card was up on the screen. So with a little anger, he pulled his cell phone off of his belt and dialled his number, ordering him down to Abby's lab that second. He then dropped a text to Jenny.

_Jen Tony is a match to the finger print found x_

Jenny sighed, knowing that this would get messy from here on out.

_Let me know everything Jethro x_

Jethro smiled and shut his cell, knowing that she would understand the meaning.

A few minutes later tony walked into the lab and all Gibbs did was point at the screen and lift an eyebrow.

Tony shook his head, not understanding how that was possible. "I must have ripped a glove at the scene, boss."

Abby grabbed the glove collection box from the previous day and laid out all of DiNozzo's gloves. None of which were missing any part of them.

Tony shook his head again, still confused. "Like I was saying, I must've ripped a glove at the crime scene sometime before yesterday."

"When was the last time you worked a crime scene at Quantico?"

"Napalitano case, Boss."

"The computer only found three points from your fingerprint to the sample. Most prosecutors want eleven." Abby really wanted to lift the mood a little, but Chip brought it right back down again.

"Well, technically, Abby, the minimum to go to court is one." When there was no response he carried on. "Well, I'm just saying that, you know, people have been convicted on less."

Tony was the first to snap at the assistant. "Well, that's great, Chipper. Team player."

Abby wouldn't believe what her computer was showing her though. "I'm going to redo this by hand." There was a solid determination in her voice so nobody argued with her.

Ziva was stood by the open door and had been since Tony was called down to see Gibbs.

DiNozzo turned around and pointed a finger at her. "You set this up, didn't you?"

Ziva pretended to look slightly offended. "I would never." With a disbelieving look from all of the rooms occupants she changed her statement. "Okay, maybe I would, but I didn't."

Gibbs turned to Abby, wanting to get back down to business. "Put a rush on those blood samples."

"I did. But it's a sixteen hour turnaround."

"Make it twelve." He didn't wait to see Abby's nod before turning to Tony. "When's the last time you were at the dentist?"

The look on DiNozzo's face made Gibbs internally smirk at the pain that was showing so obviously through his eyes as he all but dragged him down to see Ducky.

Ten minutes later Gibbs was stood to the side as the old doctor tried to take a mould of Tony's teeth. He chuckled at the scene.

"Cooon't yooo haaa uuued my een-al ray-corss?"*

"Hold still. This is far faster and more accurate than your x-rays."

Neither Jethro nor Tony could argue any different with Ducky.

"You're not known for your bedside manner, are you there, Duck?"

"You're just upset that I didn't have peppermint."

Jethro shook his head and Tony sighed.

Within half an hour, the pair were back in Abby's lab while she was working her magic with the mould and image of the bite mark on the thigh. The silence was suffocating so Abby started to talk about what she was doing.

"The program uses laser scans of three-D objects create three-D images for comparison.

Chip interrupted. "Computer generated hollow volume overlay, measures inter-tooth spacing, dental arch and tooth thickness."

Frankly the two scientists were getting on Tony's nerves. "All right, enough of the geek speak."

With a roll of the eyes, Abby decided to talk while she worked and showed the others in the room. "Here's Ducky's muscle tissue scan. A little three-D magic for clarity. And I give you … the killer's incisors. Next step ..." She turned to address Tony. "… and don't worry Tony, the chances of even one of your teeth matching are like a hundred thousand to one."

"Do it, Abby." Gibbs ordered, not wanting to hold off any longer.

The computer screen bleeped and flashed green just seconds after Abby had pressed the button to start the comparison off. Every one of Tony's teeth matched the indents on the thigh.

Gibbs walked out of the lab and into the elevator, all the while texting Jenny.

_All tests match DiNozzo._

He quickly got back a reply.

_My office. Now._

He did as he was ordered and took the elevator up to the catwalk.

Jenny didn't wait for Jethro to talk for as soon as her office door was shut, she started talking. "Jethro, I know DiNozzo didn't do this. But I also know that it would be political suicide if we got caught investigating one of our own agents. Appearances matter, Jethro. In this world, sometimes more than facts. It could ruin the Agency. Look at Robert Novak and the CIA. You have a responsibility to your man, I know that. But I have a responsibility to the entire agency."

"Jen…" Jethro tried to stop her rant.

She ignored him. "I'm not forgetting the time I stepped in it and you covered my ass until I could get out of it, but that was alone, undercover, and in the field. Half of NCIS already knows about this. I know what you have to do Jethro, and I won't stop you. But officially, I am suspending you from investigating this further, and I am turning it over to the FBI."

Jethro spoke while she was taking a breath. "I know. One request."

Jenny nodded. "I'll see that Fornell runs the investigation. I always could read your mind." The last part was whispered and Jethro Smirked briefly until his mind flashbacked to Paris, his brain showing him the faces of the three people that they had to kill. His mood suddenly changed and his voice was cold when he replied with, "Not always, Jen." before walking out of the office.

Once the door was shut once more, Jenny dropped into her seat behind her desk and sighed. She knew she would have to put her foot down with him on the subject but she didn't expect his mood to change so much that she would be given the cold shoulder. With another sigh, she tried to push Jethros reaction to the back of her mind, but she was unsuccessful, instead her mind became fully focused on her lover for the next hour while she signed off on reports while waiting for an update on DiNozzo.

Down in the squad room, Gibbs decided to take his anger about Jenny out on his team.

"DiNozzo?!"

"Yeah, Boss."

"What are you doing?" Gibbs pointed to the piece of paper on the desk in front of him.

"Somebody's setting me up."

"Two surgically-removed legs dumped into a training area. Do you think?"

"Yeah, I was trying to think of arrestees with grudges."

"Wouldn't they all have grudges?" Ziva asked from the other side of the pen.

"You see my dilemma." Tony sighed.

Gibbs went and sat at his desk as McGee went and stood behind Tony, reading over his shoulder.

"Mike Macaluso?"

"He's the Mafia boss Tony busted in Baltimore." Gibbs answered the question absentmindedly.

Tony expanded. "They get a little touchy when they think of you as family and you turn out to be a cop."

Abby, who had listened to the conversation as she walked over to the pen from the elevator, joined in the conversation. "What about that forensics dweeb that you got fired?

"I didn't arrest him, Abby."

"Yeah, but you really, really, really pissed him off."

McGee expanded for Ziva's sake, who was looking a little lost at her desk. "Forensic tech set a killer free when he contaminated some blood samples. Tony reported him."

Tony smirked. "Good old George Stewart."

"You know, maybe you should expand the list to include people that just hate you."

"Hate me? Nobody hates me, Probie."

"Paula Cassidy?"

"Don't go there. People like me. I'm a nice guy." He looked around desperately at the four people in the pen, hoping to see someone agree with him, even just a little bit.

Jenny walked out onto the catwalk with a clipboard in hand, just in time to see DiNozzo's desperate reaction. Just from that she could tell that they were trying to put a suspect list together. She continued to watch and listen to the activity in Gibbs' corner, even if she wasn't in Jethros good books. She sighed and pulled her mind off of her lover and back onto the conversation.

"What about the woman who posted your picture on the herpes alert website?"

Tony knew instantly who that was, "Lieutenant Pam Kim."

"She _so_ went Fatal Attraction on you."

"Boiled the bunny," he uttered.

"Oh, don't forget about Mrs Dean."

"Another girlfriend, McGee?"

"No, she threatened to cut of his…" he wiggled his pinky finger at Ziva. "when Tony put her husband away from murdering his first wife."

"Speaking about wives. What about your ex-girlfriend, _Monica_?"

"I always break up with them when I find out they're married, Ziva. Okay, all right. Thank you all, but I think that's enough."

Jenny chuckled lightly to herself, at Tony's face when he realised that he wasn't as liked as what he thought.

"The personnel in the evidence garage?"

"What about them?"

"They hate you."

"She's right. You never wait your turn to check in evidence."

"And women don't appreciate being called 'baggie bunnies'."

Jenny cringed at the name she was familiar with from way back when Stan was on Gibbs' team and she was his partner.

Gibbs had been watching Jenny standing up on the catwalk listening to the conversation for some time and was brought back to the situation when he saw her cringe at something Ziva had said. He wanted to stop the conversation there before anything else was said that would upset his lover more than she already was. "They're right, DiNozzo." He stood from his seat and went and stood by Tony's desk where the rest of his team were now standing. He handed a note pad to each of them. "Eight years. Three different forces."

"That's a lot of names and people to remember, Boss."

Gibbs ignored him. "Ziva, take the women. McGee, you take the men. I'll pull the case files of the ones DiNozzo put away who aren't on the list."

"Wait a minute, you never do anything." Gibbs head slapped Tony, who quickly correct himself. "Because you're such a good delegator."

A touch to the shoulder and Abby's voice caught his attention.

"Oh, this is not good."

Everyone watched as Fornell and another FBI agent came out of the elevator and into the section.

"Gibbs. DiNozzo." Fornell nodded to each of them before introducing the agent with him. "This is Special Agent Sacks."

Gibbs wasted no time in dragging Fornell off to the side to talk to him. And Jenny frowned, hoping that he was causing trouble.

"He's being framed."

"I believe you. I've been there myself, Jethro. I'll take care of him."

"I know, but I want to be kept in the loop."

"Oh, now I'm hurt. Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Whoever set this up, Tobias, is a pro. If this were to go to court right now, DiNozzo would not stand a chance." There was a little anger and frustration leaking out in his voice, but Fornell had become almost immune to his tone, having worked with him for so long.

"Well, I've got to take him into custody for questioning." Gibbs raised a challenging eyebrow. "Or, I guess, we could question him here."

Gibbs nodded at the suggestion and led him to Tony. While Jenny herself, sighed in relief that there were no raised voices nor had she been called for.

"Tony, Fornell's going to question you."

"You mean interrogate me."

"Question. Lie down."

Tony nodded.

"After we talk to Agent DiNozzo, we'll need to requisition any evidence involved in the case." Sacks spoke from behind everyone.

All Gibbs did was nod and watch as Fornell, Sacks and Tony all walked off to the elevator. Once the doors were shut he turned and spoke to the remain three members of his team.

"Are we covered on evidence?"

"I'll just need a few hours to copy the data from Tony's hard drive, cell phone and…"

"I'll make duplicates of all…"

Gibbs nodded at the both of them. "Have Ducky do the same." He didn't even glance at Jenny while he was ordering this.

"What can I do?"

"Help. Help Abby. Help McGee. Help Ducky." Gibbs bent his head down and started to work himself, now ignoring everything around him, trusting that his team would as required of them to save Tony's ass. He was interrupted a little while later by his phone vibrating. He flipped it open and looked at the text.

_I approved Jethro. I love you xx_

Jethro sighed and closed his phone. He wasn't in the right mind to think about her. Right now, he needed to focus on Tony so as not to let him down.

Two hours later and Gibbs met Fornell outside of the interrogation room.

"The U.S. Attorney's going to see this as a heinous crime, Jethro."

"It _is_ a heinous crime, Fornell. Tony didn't do it."

"Without an alibi, I'd be remiss if we didn't detain him. People are going to think we're orchestrating a cover-up."

Gibbs nodded and turned on his heel and entered the room behind him.

Tony looked up and was relieved to see Gibbs come through the door rather than Fornell or Sacks.

"Finally! How'd I do?"

"Fine."

"Fine? I thought I was Oscar material."

"Fornell's not going to book you."

"Uh-huh."

"But he is going to take you into custody until we figure out a few things."

Gibbs patted him on the shoulder as he nodded and he left, allowing Fornell to do what he needed to do. Instead of heading to the squad room, Gibbs headed for Jenny's office. He didn't want to leave things between them the way they were.

He knocked lightly on the door before entering.

Jenny looked up from her desk. "Jethro, I don't want to see you right now."

"I'm sorry Jen. I don't want to leave things bad between us."

"Well, you were the one that gave me the cold shoulder earlier Jethro."

"Jen I've been focused on DiNozzo. I can't have my mind being distracted by alluring thoughts of you when I need to save my agent from something he didn't do."

Jenny nodded and stood up to stand in front of Jethro. "Please try and understand Jethro. You're mood changed so quickly, it was all I could do to stop myself from thinking that I had done something wrong."

Jethro took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into a hug, not saying anything in hopes that his actions were enough for her. He even pressed a kiss to her hair to try and apologise.

"We need to keep work and home separate. I can't handle the both at the same time Jethro. It's frustrating."

"Rule two, home is separate to work."

"And what's rule one?"

"Apologising is allowed between our personal relationship."

Jenny nodded and gave in to the comfort of Jethros arms. She knew that this would take a lot of work, and she was more than willing to give it her all, but no matter how hard she tried to dispel her doubt, the thoughts of Jethro giving up always came to mind on days like this one.

That night, once Gibbs had made peace with Jenny, and headquarters was quiet, he headed down to see Abby, as he had knowledge that she hadn't left for home with the other agents on his team had. He entered to find her sat at her desk with her head in her hands. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

"I must have screwed this up, Gibbs." Her voice was without her usual excitement.

"You didn't screw up, Abs."

"And now I have all this evidence. Forensics. The thing that I love and believe in. And it says Tony's a murderer."

"Tony's not a murderer."

"I know he isn't. But something's gotta give. I mean, either the forensics are wrong, or it's bad forensics! Or … we have to save him, Gibbs." Her voice was starting to become desperate.

"We will."

"Because if this goes to court with his fingerprint and his bite mark on the leg, Tony's going to prison for the rest of his life and I'll be the one that put him there."

Gibbs squeezed her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head in comfort. Gibbs stayed with Abby for a while, continuing to comfort and reassure her.

The following morning Gibbs put his team to good use and sent them to go and get Tony's ex, Kim for questioning. It was an entertaining meeting.

"Ever heard of _coitus interruptus_, Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs smirked as such activities with a certain red head sprung to mind and despite mental efforts, he failed to keep his body focused on the job unlike his mind.

"Nope." He started to think of Tony behind bars and of everything he could up with to do with the case rather than what he could do to Jenny in the dead of night in the empty building.

"Ever been on a honeymoon?"

"Yup." God, this woman wasn't helping him focus in the slightest.

"Then you know how I feel. Being dragged into NCIS for interrogation isn't exactly the best way to start a marriage."

Finally something he could grab on to and stop his mind from trying to push him into more pleasurable and dangerous waters. "is your husband the same guy you dumped Tony DiNozzo for last year?"

"Look, I had a fling with Tony and I regret every last minute of it." The resentment in her voice carried well within the tiny room.

"Is that way you put him on the herpes website?"

"I got a little emotional, yeah." Defensive.

"A little emotional was egging his car. Putting him on the herpes website was…"

"Bitchy. I know. Look, Tony could have turned me in when I was harassing him. He didn't. If anything, I owe him."

Gibbs wasn't expecting that turn around and her voice showed the truth of her statement. "When were you last a Quantico?"

"I've been on tour in Iraq for the last eight months."

"That's not my question."

"I checked in with my command ten days ago before I took leave to get married. Look, of someone brown-bagged Tony's door or torched his car, it wasn't me." She relaxed into the back of the chair hard, satisfied that she had defended herself well enough to the agent in front of her.

"Does your husband know about Tony?"

"Of course he knows, but Scott's a lawyer. If he has a problem with someone, he sues them. Not…Tony wasn't murdered, was he?"

Gibbs internally flinched glad that that wasn't the case. "No."

Kim sighed in frustration. "Then what is this about?"

_Wouldn't I like to have the answer to that_. Gibbs decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant, you can return to your honeymoon, but if I need you..."

She stood up and and walked to the door, but before leaving she turned back to Gibbs. "We'll be at the Greenbrier for another week." She paused briefly. "And next time, have your agent knock."

Gibbs stayed where he was for a few moments watching her leave and giving himself the time to collect his thoughts before heading out to deal with the other two member of his team and save the third part. Ziva and McGee were waiting for him outside the door. And McGee clearly wasn't thinking.

"Boss, do you really not know what _coitus interruptus _means?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to McGee with an eyebrow raised. "Better question. Do you know what it means if you haven't locate Stewart?"

McGee gad the right to look fearful and quickly left heading towards the squad room leaving Ziva and Gibbs alone in the corridor.

Ziva was leaning against the wall between the observation room and the interrogation room, looking down at her feet. "My father used to say _esh ktana sorefet harbe teerass."_

Gibbs really wasn't in the mood for Ziva's stories. "Translate." An order not a suggestion.

Just at that moment Jenny rounded the corner. "A little fire burns a great deal of corn." She smiled at his confusion. "It never really made sense to me either."

Ziva pushed off from the wall. "It loses something in translation." She looked discreetly between the two agents before leaving. "Director." She nodded to them both and headed the same way McGee had done just moment earlier.

Jenny took a step forward and stood in front of Jethro. "I saw Lieutenant Kim leave. She have an alibi?"

Jethro rolled his eyes again and went to walk away from her. "No. She framed DiNozzo and I let her go."

Jenny walked alongside him. "So George Stewart is?"

"He's next on my list."

Jenny smirked. "You know, there's no reason to be petulant, Jethro." She teased him. It felt good to banter with him for a little while.

Jethro stopped suddenly and turned to her. "Hey, the word's pissed, Jen." Something in his eyes sparked a little worry in Jenny's. His following sentence slightly annoyed her though. "You can drop the director act. We're alone."

"You think my job is an act?" Of all the things to piss him of, her job was the most regular one. But it pushed her buttons too and his attitude towards it pisses her off.

"No, not all of it. Ass-kissing on the hill is a skill."

"So is castration."

"I wear a cup."

Jenny bit her lip. Sparring with him riled her up, even more so when all she had wanted was to help him out a little with the issue with Tony. She decided to cut to the chase and thrust the piece of paper she held in her hands into Jethros chest.

"What's this?"

"George Stewart's alias and work address. I managed to find it between kissing asses." She turned on her heel and stormed off.

"It just proves you should have stayed a field agent!" His voice followed her down the corridor. He nodded to himself, glad to have gotten in the last word, but he quickly stopped in his tracks. His brain already telling him he should have thought about what he said to her. He regretted it and despite trying to be fully focused on Tony, Jenny was constantly on his mind, even more so now than before. He looked down at the address in his hands and decided to grab Ziva and keep busy. He had to save Tony.

Half an hour later Gibbs and Ziva were at George Stewart's address.

Ziva flung the door open and walked in like she owned the place. "George Stewart?"

"Petrie." He countered without looking up from the body on his table. "I changed it legally." He looked up and groaned before going back to what he was doing. "No sailors here."

"Any Jane Does?" Gibbs asked from his spot a few steps behind Ziva.

"Always got a couple of those."

"Could we see them?" Ziva was trying not to show her impatience with the stocky, smelly man.

His head snapped up. "I told you. No sailors here."

"How do you know, if they're Jane Does?" Gibbs decided to take over the conversation, not wanting to let Ziva loose on him just yet.

"Look, what the hell do you two want?"

"To see your Jane Does."

"Got a warrant?"

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "No, do we need one?"

"Hell, yes. Now get out." His hostility was starting to get on Gibbs' nerves.

"Tony DiNozzo."

Just the sound of the name riled up the little man. "What'd that bastard say about me now? I was exonerated!"

"How were you exonerated?"

"Fourth Circuit Court. It wasn't me that messed up that blood test. I sent it to a lab."

"What's the name of the lab?" He was trying to get as much information as he could.

Ziva took a few slow steps forward and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sure we can't take a quick look around?"

"Not without a warrant! That's what happened last time. Just a quick look around..." He started waving his arms around as he got into his speech. "…a few questions. Then I'm fired and my life is trashed. Now get out!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped forward again. "We'll be back. _With_ a warrant." She smirked when his eyes widened before spinning on her heel and heading out the door which Gibbs was now stood at the doors, holding them open. Gibbs watched her leave before looking over his shoulder at Petrie and leaving to go back to headquarters.

When the pair arrived back in the squad room, they were met with Fornell stood at the entrance and Jenny sat behind Gibbs' desk. Jethro looked at her and raised an eyebrow and smirked before looking at Fornell. Knowing it was probably bad news, he headed to stand behind the red head, wanting to stand as a team against whatever was to come. Ziva had gone to lean on the front of her desk, playing with her knife in that way that made even Gibbs get goose bumps.

Fornell cleared his throat bringing the attention of everyone to him. "The blood on the severed leg - DNA came back with a match."

Jethro could see it in his expression. "It matched DiNozzo."

Fornell nodded.

Jethro felt Jenny lean back in the chair and he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing a little. This was not what either of them wanted, nor expected.

"This has to be a mistake," Jenny whispered, not believing what was just said.

Jethro placed his other hand on her other shoulder and leant down, pressing a kiss to her crown. "It'll all work out eventually. We've got Abby."

She just nodded and let herself enjoy the comfort he was giving her, choosing to ignore that fact that they were in the middle of the squad room.

After hours of going through paperwork and going over old evidence again Gibbs phone rang. He looked up to Ziva who was sat at her desk, now intently looking at him and then flicked his eyes up to Jenny who was stood on the cat walk. He kept eye contact with her as he answered his phone.

"Gibbs."

"Jane Doe is Carla Johnson. She worked at Bethesda Naval Hospital."

"Good work McGee." He placed the phone down heavily and stood. "Grab ya gear Ziva. We've ID'd the victim."

Ziva did as she was told and Jethro looked up at Jenny and nodded, letting her know he'd keep her informed with what they find.

It was a short trip to Bethesda and both were shocked when the receptionist told them that Carla Johnson was on shift upstairs. They followed the instructions they were given, Gibbs in the lead and Ziva following quickly behind. They met up with the tall blonde woman in the long corridor on the fifth floor.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is Agent David. We're from NCIS." They showed her their badges and Jethro pointed to each of them when he said their names. "We've matched your DNA to a disembodied pair of legs."

She was shocked and laughed lightly. "You match my DNA to a pair of disembodied legs?" She giggled. "I'd fire whatever lab you're using at NCIS, Agent Gibbs." She lifted her skirt up her thighs a little. "I assure you they're real and they're mine."

"Are you a bone marrow donor?" That was how McGee and Abby had managed to find a name, according to the text they had sent him when they had left the building.

The woman dropped her skirt and nodded. "I volunteer for bone marrow, organs, blood. I believe in sharing my good health. But I draw a line at body parts…" She giggled. "…at least until I'm dead."

Her little laugh was really starting to get on the nerves of both agents. They just wanted answers as to why the woman in there morgue was standing right in front of them.

"We got the DNA match from a bone marrow database." Ziva pointed out

Carla frowned in confusion. "I haven't donated any bone marrow yet. I did give blood to an accident victim a couple of weeks ago. She died on the operating table."

"Did she lose her legs?"

"No. Her chest was crushed."

Ziva rolled her eyes and looked at Gibbs, the blonde woman not giving her the answers she wanted.

"Where is her body now?" Gibbs interrupted, trying to be careful with Ziva and her temper. She must be coming to the end of her tether. They all were.

Carla shrugged. "Either at our morgue or the State's. She was a Jane Doe."

Gibbs was happy to leave, but Ziva pushed on, still interested. But it gave Gibbs a little time to think.

"Is it standard operating procedure for nurses to give transfusions?"

"No. We were low on blood and I'm a universal donor." She moved towards the computer and started typing. "Identifying a pair of legs must be a first."

Neither agents answered her, but Gibbs raised an eyebrow and continued to watch her as she typed at the computer searching for something. She stopped a few moments later.

"Here it is. Jane Doe was transferred to the Virginia County Coroner's Office eight days ago."

That gave Gibbs something to hold onto. "Who signed for the body?"

She looked at the screen. "Petrie."

Both agents spun on their heels and headed straight out to the car, Jethro getting his cell off his belt and dialing Jenny as they all but marched.

"Shepard."

"Jen, need a warrant for George Stewarts alias and work address."

"It'll be signed by the time you get there."

Jethro nodded and shut his cell. That call was business. He hoped to be able to make a more personal one later.

Gibbs let Ziva take the lead and she burst through the door of the state morgue, the door nearly being torn off its hinges, Jethro smirked and allowed her to do the talking, letting her blow of some steam. She pushed Petrie towards the freezer using just a look and a few careful steps before thrusting the paper she now held in her hands. One of Jenny's security guards had caught them up half way there and handed it to them. Jethro had sent of a quick text of thanks, promising to repay her that night and had received nothing but a wink and a kiss back.

"We have a warrant now."

Petrie was shocked. "For what? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No? I can think of at least two things. Framing an NCIS Agent for murder. And really, really, really pissing him off." She hissed and indicated a silent and glaring Gibbs with her head.

"Open it." Gibbs' voice was stern and unmoving.

"I strongly recommend you do what he says." She slapped him for good measure.

He sighed and complied with the angry woman and irritated man. Gibbs heads into the freezer leaving Ziva to babysit Petrie. He felt each and every body bag hanging from the ceiling until he found one that was missing its legs. He turned and raised his eyebrow, slightly inclining his head once at Ziva, letting her know that he had found their victim.

"This explains why Jane Doe's legs were in pristine condition." She said in acknowledgment.

"You think I cut off some girl's legs?" He was aghast that the two agents weren't letting up.

"Did you?" Ziva snapped causing the pudgy man to flinch.

His head snapped to look directly up at Ziva. "No. Why would I ever do such a thing?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes and moved back a fraction. "I don't know, but if you're going to talk to me, please get a breath mint first. Please!"

Gibbs chuckled silently as Ziva cuffed him and he started shouting.

"He's doing it to me again! That bastard DiNozzo set me up!"

Gibbs wasn't sure if Tony had it in him to set anyone up for anything, let alone commit the crime himself.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

They bundled the smelly man into the back of the squad car and Gibbs let Ziva drive, getting his cell from his belt and texting Jenny.

_On our way back now Jen. Gonna need air freshener for the car._

He did have to wait too long for a reply.

_I'll let Fornell know. And I'll have it ready for interrogation too. x_

Gibbs chuckled, aloud this time causing Petrie to lean as far back in his seat as possible.

That night Tony was happily returned to the squad room where everyone was sat waiting for him.

"I didn't doubt you for a second, Boss. Well, maybe one second."

Gibbs smiled. "No, don't thank me. It was _all_ Abby."

"The poor girl hasn't slept since this entire affair began." Ducky inputted from his space next to Ziva.

Tony spun on the spot looking around. "Where is she?"

"She's probably passed on by now."

"The term is passed out." McGee had gotten used to correcting the Israeli's English over the past couple of days with Tony's absence.

Ziva shook her head. "Whatever. The girl is _tired_."

Jenny came trotting down the stairs and headed straight to Jethro handing over a magnolia folder.

"I got the court records from Stewart's case against Baltimore unsealed."

"You're a little late, Jen. Uh…I mean, than you, Director." He grunted.

She smirked and stepped closer. "Better, Jethro," she whispered huskily.

Jethro smiles at her and gently takes the folder from her hands, brushing her fingers lightly. He flipped it open, the glint in his eyes disappearing immediately as he saw the first page. Jenny noticed his change and was shocked when he ran out of the room.

"Jethro?" she called after him. When she got no reply she flipped open the folder, quickly realizing when he had seen and ran after him, Tony and Ziva following behind her.

"Abby!" Gibbs called when he entered her lab. His whole world stopping when he saw her slumped in the chair. He sighed when she spun the chair 'round and looked up at him and Jenny pleadingly.

"_Now_ can I work alone?"

Gibbs looked at Chip and laughed before turning to Jenny who was already nodding her acceptance of Abby's request with a slight smile gracing her lips.

Once they were _all_ back in the squad room Gibbs sat in his chair and Jenny sat in his lap. The team no longer seemed too fazed by the sometimes romantic actions that their bosses displayed to each other, however rare those actions were. He looked over Jenny's head to the team.

"Go home. Sleep. Take tomorrow off."

They all nodded their thanks and took off, not wanting to hang around and wait for Gibbs to change his mind.

Jenny sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder, letting her body finally stop.

It had been a long couple of days during which neither Jenny nor Jethro had gotten much sleep, if any. And now, all Jenny wanted to do was get out of the building and spend the evening with Jethro at home. Just as he had promised earlier that day.

Jethro looked at her lovingly and held her close to him, slightly worried that she was being so relaxed in the middle of the squad room. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him softly.

"Are you okay, Jen?"

"Just tired Jethro." She leaned up and brought their lips together, slowly building into a passionate kiss that caused them both to moan and shift closer to each other. Jenny was the one to break apart, no longer wanting to push the boundaries of their passion at work. She already wanted to have Jethro take her and make her forget everything that wasn't him. Jethro wanted to ravish Jenny there and then, but knew that Jenny wouldn't stand for it. So after sitting in silence for a few moments, allowing their bodies to calm down a little before Jethro stood, holding Jenny securely in his strong arms. He was about to head up to her office when Cynthia came jogging down with Jenny's things in one hand and her own in the other. Jethro went to take them off her but she stepped back.

"I'll bring them to your car Gibbs."

He just grunted and turned, heading for the elevator. Jenny tapped his chest with the hand that wasn't wrapped around his neck.

"Don't turn so quickly."

"Sorry."

Cynthia blinked at the apology that seemed to slip so easily from the tough Agent's lips.

Five minutes later Cynthia had bid goodnight to the director and Special Agent, leaving the pair alone at Gibbs' car. He gently placed Jenny back on her feet and she slipped into the car. Jethro shut her door and quickly got into the other side. He laid a hand on her thigh and drew gently circles with his thumb. Jenny turned her head and smiled, her eyes darkening a little. Jethro seemed to be searching for something and whatever it was, he found it.

"Are you okay, Jenny? Really."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine Jethro."

He nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. Resting his hand back on her thigh as he drove. Jenny interlaced their fingers and leaned her head against the cold window. She was hot and flustered, but couldn't work out if it was the effect Jethro was having on her, or if her period was effecting her. She went on the pill almost two years ago and since she and Jethro had spoken about children, however briefly, she had decided to come off it. But now she was beginning to remember exactly _why_ she went on it in the first place, and it was _not_ a good feeling.

When the pair got home Jenny quickly jumped Jethro and with minutes she had been carried up the stairs and into what was now their bedroom. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves until Jethro slipped Jenny's panties off her. The sight of crimson blood brought tears to Jenny's eyes. Jethro instantly sat up and brought her into his arms, pressing kisses to her crown whispering in her ear to calm her before taking her to the bathroom where they took a shower together.

To Be Continued...

*Couldn't you have used my dental records?


End file.
